A New Beginning
by GoldenPhoenix 12
Summary: AU Sixth Year. War rages in the Wizarding world, and tragedy strikes the Weasley family. Can Harry save his family and the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

A New Beginning

By

GoldenPhoenix12

A/N: Some of you might of read this story before. This is a revised version, and I hope it is better than the last time I posted it. Thanks go out to Temerarie22 for editing this fic and telling me where I went wrong. Warnings: AU sixth year, violent scenes.

Chapter One

The Portkey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I give all of the credit to J.K. Rowling

Harry Potter sat in his room at the Dursley's house working on his homework that he had received from his professors. It wasn't ordinary homework. Instead of arithmetic or social studies, Harry wrote essays on spells and the properties of various magical plants and chemicals. Harry was not your average fifteen-year-old.

He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had been studying since he was eleven.

The summer was almost over. It was getting close to midnight, and Harry knew he would have to put his books away soon so that his Uncle Vernon wouldn't catch him doing, "abnormal things," as he would call it. Harry put his quill down with a sigh and turned off the lamp beside his bed. It was no use trying to stay awake any longer. _Not that I want to sleep_, Harry thought to himself.

When Harry did sleep, he had visions, nightmares that would even haunt his waking hours. In sleep, he would have vivid dreams of his godfather, Sirius Black,

being killed by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and disappearing behind the veil in the Death Chamber at the Department of Mysteries located in the Ministry of Magic headquarters. Those dreams were almost too much for him to bear. Every once in a while, Harry would find himself wondering if Sirius' death was his fault.

Harry looked around his room and glanced at Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl still hadn't returned from her journey. She was delivering messages to people from the Order of the Phoenix; telling them that the Dursleys were treating him as well as can be expected. He sighed once again and got into bed. He was exhausted.

He had been told to weed Aunt Petunia's garden, and then he'd completed some homework, so it had been a long day for him. Harry closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke suddenly to a screeching sound that was coming from outside his window. Bolting out of bed, he stared blankly at the rising sun that was peeking out of the sky. Then, he saw the animals that were making the entire racket. Quickly, Harry went to open the window to allow Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, entrance into the room. Pig flew in circles around Harry's head twittering in excitement, and Hedwig landed on his shoulder, gently nipping his neck.

"What is that you have?" Harry asked, stroking Hedwig's head affectionately. The owl gave Harry her leg and he untied the parcel. She nipped him affectionately once more and went to sit in her cage. Harry turned his attention to the piece of parchment in his hand. It was from Professor Lupin. He smiled and began to read:

Dear Harry,

I am glad that you are being treated all right there at the Dursleys. You will soon be out of there; someone from the Order will come and get you. Something has happened, but I cannot tell you anymore in case this should come in to the wrong hands. Be ready tomorrow evening.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

P.S. Happy birthday, Harry.

He was sixteen now. Harry smiled; at least someone remembered his birthday. Next, Harry opened the parcel that was also from Lupin. He looked in amazement at the smiling face of his godfather and grinned.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. "Who did this?" Harry asked pointing at the painting in his hand. The Portrait of Sirius smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore and Remus thought it would be a good idea for you to have something to remember me with. So here I am." Sirius smiled and looked at Harry. "Happy birthday."

Harry beamed at Sirius, then put the painting on his nightstand. He still found it strange that neither Ron nor Hermione had owled to wish him happy birthday,

or to tell him when he would be going to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. However, he was leaving soon, and nothing could possibly ruin his good spirits. Harry set the letter on the nightstand and looked up at Pig, who was still flying around his head.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he held his hand out for the small tawny owl. The owl landed on Harry's shoulder and stuck out his leg. Harry saw a single piece of parchment with Ginny Weasley's name written on the back. Harry opened the note and read it. He was shocked that Ron's sister would write to him.

She had never done so before.

Dear Harry,

I wasn't supposed to write to you in case this was intercepted somehow, but I needed to talk to someone. Something has happened to Dad; he is dead. My father is dead! Mum said to wait to tell you when you got here, but I needed to tell you sooner. You were like a son to him, and I felt that you should know.

Well, I don't know how it happened or anything like that because mum is being very secretive, but by the time you get here, we should know something.

See you tomorrow.

Ginny

Harry felt his heart sink. The Weasleys were as close to a family as Harry had ever known, and Mr. Weasley was dead. What was even stranger was that Ginny had written to him. Why didn't Ron contact him? Harry folded the note and began to pack his trunk. He knew that his Aunt and Uncle would be more than willing to let him leave Privet Drive, and he wanted to see if the Weasleys were all right.

Harry went down to breakfast and saw Dudley already sitting at the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon sat at the head of the table, reading the morning newspaper,

and Aunt Petunia was cutting up fruit. She came over to the table and gave Dudley half a grapefruit and some Granola, and gave an equal proportion to her husband. Uncle Vernon sniffed disapprovingly at the food in front of him, but reluctantly began to eat. Next, Aunt Petunia gave Harry a quarter of grapefruit and a glass of milk, and then sat down at her place to eat.

"I want more, Mum," Dudley whined, glaring at Harry. "He got more than me."

"No he didn't Diddy," Petunia said, looking at her rather large son.

"Here! You want it?" Harry asked, glaring back at his cousin. "Take it." He slid the plate toward his cousin and folded his hands and placed them on the table. "Some friends are coming to get me today, sometime this afternoon," Harry said looking at his uncle.

"Those people are coming to our house?" Uncle Vernon said almost spitting out his grapefruit.

"Yes. You should be happy, you won't have anymore abnormal things happen since I will be gone."

"How are they coming here?" Uncle Vernon's face turned a strange shade of purple. "I don't want anyone breaking down our fireplace or coming up to the window with a flying car! If the neighbors would see, our reputation would be ruined." Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with hatred very evident in his eyes.

Harry met his uncle's glare dead on. "I don't know how they are coming here; all I know is that I am leaving." He felt that was all he needed to say. Quickly, he got up from the table and headed for his room. He glanced back to see his uncle's face pale, as if he couldn't believe that Harry had just walked out on him. Harry walked up the stairs and went to make certain that everything was packed.

That afternoon, when Harry went down to lunch; it was almost two o'clock, so he was beginning to wonder when someone was going to come and get him. As he sat down at the table, an old owl flew through the window carrying a parcel. Harry untied the parcel and the owl flew away. He opened up the piece of parchment attached to the package and read:

Dear Harry,

Here is a Portkey for you. I know you know how to use it. It is set to go off at two o'clock. See you soon.

Love,

Mrs. Weasley

Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes before two. He had just enough time to run and grab his trunk. Not giving his uncle time to ask questions, Harry ran up to his room and retrieved his belongings along with Hedwig in her cage. He opened up the parcel, saw that it was a watch and put it on his wrist. He then went back downstairs. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.

"What is that?" Uncle Vernon said staring at the watch. Harry glanced at the clock before answering his uncle.

"It is a Portkey. See you next summer!" he said, laughing as his feet were pulled off the ground and he went spinning through the air, only to land within seconds in the Weasleys' kitchen.

Harry stood, brushed the dirt from his clothes and nervously ran a hand through his untidy hair. He looked around. The heavily-scented kitchen was filled with all kinds of pastries and other baked goods. He figured that Mrs. Weasley baked to keep her sanity. As he stood in the kitchen listening to the crowd of people's voices from the next room, a small, plump woman entered. Mrs. Weasley, who was still wearing her apron, rushed over to Harry and pulled him in to a tight embrace.

"Hello, Harry dear," she said kissing him on both cheeks. "I am so glad that you're here."

Harry looked into Mrs. Weasley's face. He could see tear tracks outlining her cheek bones, and her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. Harry began to feel sick to his stomach. How many people did he have to lose before he finally had peace in his life? How many times did he have to watch his loved ones go through so much pain?

Harry looked around the kitchen once more. Through the doorway to the living room, he caught sight of the old family grandfather clock that sat in the corner.

He saw that all of the hands were in their proper place, except Mr. Weasley's. His hand was missing. Molly followed Harry's gaze and began to cry, her body shaking slightly. "It fell off," she said, looking at Harry. "When we found out Arthur was dead, it just fell off. I found it lying on the floor the morning after we received the news."

Harry looked at the one person that had come close to being a mother figure in his life. Seeing the pain and agony in her face was almost too much to bear. Trying to hold back his own tears, Harry asked, "Where's Ron?"

Molly didn't respond right away, tears still falling like rain down her cheeks and on to her neck.

"Upstairs with Hermione," she sniffed. "She came last night."

Harry took one more look at Mrs. Weasley before heading for the stairway. Just as Harry had reached the bottom of the stairs, a small, slender girl with flaming red hair was walking down the stairs towards him. Harry stopped walking and looked at Ginny's face. Her eyes which normally shown with a brilliant colored light now looked haunted, and he could tell just by looking at her face, that the smile she wore was pasted there. It seemed that it took all her strength to smile.

Ginny stopped on the first landing and looked down at the emerald green eyes staring at her. His eyes were full of sadness, and his smile looked more like a frown. Ginny wished fervently that she could help take the storm clouds out of those beautiful, richly-colored eyes. She wished that she could be the one to bring the light back into his smile. Ginny stared a moment longer before turning her gaze to the ground and walking down the remaining stairs. For a brief moment, they glanced at each others expressions before Harry, not quite sure of what he was doing, walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," Harry said, hugging her tightly. Ginny felt tears leaking from her eyes, and knew it was no use trying to hide them.

"I don't know what to think," Ginny sobbed. "He was here one minute and gone the next."

Harry rested his face on Ginny's hair and tried to hold back his tears. The burning sensation in the back of his eyes threatened to take over, and there was nothing he could do. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Harry allowed his tears to fall, mixing with the tears that Ginny had already shed. Harry took the sleeve of his robe and wiped at the tears on Ginny's face.

"It will be okay," Harry said, as much to reassure himself, as well as her. Ginny looked up and tried to smile.

"Sorry," she said in embarrassment and walked out of the room. Harry was contemplating going after her when he saw a figure walking towards him.

"Hello, Harry," Professor Lupin said, smiling broadly. He had been watching Harry and Ginny for several minutes, and he was amused. "I see you made it here safely."

"Yeah," Harry said, shrugging.

"I trust that you received my birthday gift?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Professor Lupin smiled. "The reason that I came in here was to tell you that dinner is in a few minutes and to go get Ron and Hermione."

Harry shrugged and headed up the stairs. He stopped and listened outside the attic door. After listening to Ron and Hermione's quiet voices, he knocked.

When there was no reply, he loudly cleared his throat and stepped over the threshold. Ron broke away from the embrace that he had been sharing with Hermione with a start.

"Harry, I didn't see you there," Ron said, sheepishly. His face turned as red as his hair, and his ears turned a bright shade of pink.

Harry grinned and searched his friends face. He could tell that Ron was hiding his feelings, or at least trying to, and Harry wished that there was something he could do. He glanced at his two friends before shaking his head and pointing towards the door.

"Your Mum sent me to tell you that it is time for dinner."

Ron, who still was gazing at the floor, looked up at Harry. "Yeah, all right. When did you get here?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago," Harry replied. Ron got off the bed and smiled at Harry before heading downstairs. Hermione and Harry soon followed.

Dinner in the Weasley household wasn't as lively as it normally would be. Fred and George were sitting close to the head of the table, for once keeping to themselves, and Mrs. Weasley was pushing the food around on her plate with her fork. Ginny sat at the table with her hands folded in her lap, looking in disgust at the food that was set before her.

"You should really eat something dear," Molly said, looking at her daughter.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. However, she did pick up her fork and pretend to enjoy the meal. About halfway through dinner, the whole family jumped when they heard a loud crack. Everyone glanced at the center of the room where a person had appeared, dressed in black robes. Their mouths flew open in shock as Percy materialized before them. Molly let out a cry and ran to her son, clutching him to her and kissing each of his cheeks.

"You're home," she sobbed. "If only your father was here." She stopped speaking and held Percy to her, looking him over to make sure that he was all right.

At the table, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat in complete silence, while Fred and George glared at their brother. Charlie and Bill smiled slightly,

while Professor Lupin kept on pretending to eat. Molly stood next to her son, still fussing over him like a mother hen and crying softly. "Are you hungry,

dear?" she asked, gesturing to the food on the table.

"No, I am fine, thank you." Percy said, looking at his mother. He couldn't remember when he had seen her look so tired and distraught in his life. He glanced around at his family and went to talk to Bill and Charlie.

The rest of the night was spent cleaning up or playing Wizard's Chess, if you were Ron and Harry. Ginny and Hermione had gone up to bed some time ago, and the two boys stayed up late into the night, perhaps too afraid to sleep, and continued to play. Of course, Ron beat Harry at almost every game. When the crescent moon had risen to the highest point in the sky and the stars were twinkling brightly, Harry and Ron put their chess pieces away and headed for

Ron's room. They were both asleep the minute their heads hit their pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the Property of JK

A/N: This chapter has extreme violence.

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the Property of JK. Rowling.

Chapter two

The Vision

_Lord Voldemort paced around the room, looking at his pathetic servant cowering before him at his feet. He addressed Wormtail with a cool, icy tone in his voice, mostly talking to himself, but looking directly at the pile of nothingness kneeling before him. "I am evil. I am power. I am immortal. I am all things dark. I am Lord Voldemort!"_

_Voldemort stopped walking, turned toward Wormtail and continued, "All the pieces of my plan are falling into place. Slowly, painfully, I will bring about Potter's destruction. I will kill his pathetic allies one by one, picking the seams of his world apart until it falls around his feet like an overly-used robe. And those Weasleys know about overly-used robes, don't they? Oh yes. The father, who dealt with Muggles and Mudbloods, was no loss. Then, I will kill every last Weasley, except for one."_

_Voldemort laughed a cold, harsh laugh that cut through the air around his servant. Wormtail shivered as his master began to speak again. "The brat girl_

_I will leave for Potter. I will possess him, and he will murder her slowly, giving Potter possession of his body only when her blood stains his robes,_

_soaking through to his skin. I want him to feel it on his hands. I want to drive him mad and then kill him like the worthless dog he is. He should have died long ago! If it hadn't been for that Mudblood mother of his… but that's no matter now. Soon, I will rid the world of all Mudbloods, squibs, and all pathetic wastes of space who dare to deem themselves human. I will send Nagini, my faithful serpent, to sink her deadly fangs into their throats. I will watch her head weave, first backward, then forward. I will listen to the gurgling cries of her victims, my prey, as their miserable lives ebb away._

_Raising his voice, Voldemort cried, "I am evil. I am power. I am immortal. I am all things dark. I am Lord Voldemort! All the pieces of my plan are falling into place. Soon, I will bring about Potter's destruction. Soon, victory will be mine at last."_

Harry awoke, his breath coming out in short gasps. The throbbing in his scar was so painful, he wanted to roll over and die. Ron turned to look at Harry whose face was stark white, and his green eyes were clouded with fear.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, going to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry pressed his hands to his forehead and tried to block out the pain. He could still see Voldemort clearly in his head. Dancing around the room, glowering at Wormtail, and talking to himself.

"Your sister," Harry gasped before leaning over and vomiting all over the floor. Ron looked at Harry with concern and frowned.

"I'm going to go get mum. You stay here."

"Go make sure that your sister is all right." Harry heard the door slam behind Ron. Voldemort was going to try and kill every Weasley. He couldn't let that happen! He had to know if Ginny was okay. Voldemort had said that he was going to possess him and have him kill Ginny. Harry bit his lip and glared at the ceiling, trying to keep from vomiting again. He wouldn't let Voldemort hurt Ginny, or anyone else that he loved. Harry continued holding his hands over his burning scar, replaying the events of his dream back in his head. Soon he heard hurried footsteps walking quickly up the stairs. Harry looked towards the door as Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, followed by Professor Lupin.

"Are you all right, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at Harry's shaking body.

She leaned over and ran her hand along his cheek. She took in a breath when she felt how hot his skin was and grimaced. "What happened?" Molly asked, muttering to herself.

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, then at Professor Lupin. "I had a dream, a vision, whatever you want to call it," Harry began. "Voldemort was there; he was pacing around the room, talking to Wormtail about how he got rid of Mr. Weasley, and how he wanted to kill all of my allies, except for one person."

Harry looked around the room, unsure if he should continue. Mrs. Weasley already looked deeply pained at the mention of Mr. Weasley's name, and he didn't want to cause her any more grief.

The professor looked at Harry, and smiled warmly. "Molly, I think Harry could use a cup of tea and maybe a little something to eat." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, her eyes still clouded with misery, her expression grim.

"Of course, Remus; I will be right back, Harry dear," she said, quickly hurrying from the room. Professor Lupin stared at the boy for a long moment, then went and sat on the end of his bed. "What else happened?" he asked, smiling kindly at Harry.

"Voldemort said that he was going to kill all the Weasleys, every last one of them, except Ginny. He said that he was going to save her for last, in order to get to me." Harry looked at Professor Lupin with a tired expression.

"I will notify Dumbledore immediately," Professor Lupin reassured. He patted Harry on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Harry sat alone in the room with his thoughts wheeling around in his head. With the image of Voldemort's snake slicing through the veins in Ginny's throat, he bolted out of bed.

Quickly, he threw on his dressing gown and ran down the stairs to Ginny's room. The door was ajar, and he could see two people huddled around the bed. Harry ran through the door and saw Hermione and Ron look his way. "Is Ginny all right?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"She just had a nightmare, that's all. It's nothing to worry about Harry, really." Harry didn't listen; he pushed his way in between his friends and grasped Ginny's hand.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she lifted a shaky hand to her forehead to wipe away the sweat that was collecting on her skin. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

Harry was about to ask another question when the door flew open, and Mrs. Weasley stormed in, her eyes full of anger. "What are you doing out of bed, Harry?

Go lay down this instant." Harry stared open-mouthed at Mrs. Weasley. He had never been yelled at by her before and was temporarily rooted to the spot.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, waving her hands in the direction of the door. Harry moved reluctantly, but he looked behind him to see Mrs. Weasley drop a gentle hand on Ginny's forehead and smiled. He was grateful that at least one person could erase the pain from Ginny's brown eyes. He hoped someday it could be him. _What am I thinking?_ Harry thought to himself, as he walked up the last flight of stairs to the attic room that he and Ron shared. He couldn't be with Ginny, then Voldemort would get what he wanted. Harry walked in to the room and sat down heavily on the bed. He wouldn't, nor couldn't put Ginny in any danger. At the thought of Ginny, a small smile crept on to Harry's face, and Dumbledore, whom stood unnoticed in the doorway, smiled.

The night's events had left everyone in the Weasley household exhausted and dismal. These feelings were only deepened by the knowledge that Mr. Weasley was going to be buried that afternoon. When Harry finally walked downstairs, he smelled bacon and eggs being fried in the kitchen. He heard Ron and Hermione fighting in the living room about something that didn't really interest him, and Professor Lupin and Dumbledore were sitting at the kitchen table, talking over a cup of tea. Harry felt light-headed. Today was the day; Mr. Weasley was going to be buried. Harry sighed and headed for the back door. He felt that he should have a few minutes alone outside where he could get some air before he joined the family for breakfast.

He stepped out on to the porch and looked around at Mrs. Weasley's well-kept garden. Sitting on a bench, holding a single, red rose was Ginny. Her head was in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking. Harry was awe-struck. He had never seen someone so beautiful, but yet so sad in his whole life. Awkwardly, Harry made his way towards the bench. As he weaved his way through the flowers, he was trying to think of what to do.

When Harry reached Ginny's side, he touched her shoulder gently. "Gin, are you all right?" he said, trailing off. That was a stupid thing to say; of course she's not all right. Ginny's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"When I was a little girl, Dad would take a rose and place it under my pillow so I would find it before I went to bed," Ginny said, looking up at Harry

with tear-filled eyes. "It was always a little thing between us. He would give me a rose, and in turn, I would give him a kiss. Now, I won't be able to do that anymore," Ginny said, holding the rose tightly as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said, turning her and hugging her close. His stomach was doing summersaults in his chest. He could feel her hot tears running down her cheeks, and he tried to blink back his own. "He was a good man," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, you really are a good friend." Harry felt an icy chill shoot through him after he heard Ginny say "friend". Something about that word unsettled him. He pushed his thoughts aside and nodded his head. He was about to say more when the door opened, and Fred and George stuck their heads outside.

"Stop snogging our sister and come eat," they both said in unison. The twins laughed and shut the door.

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and smiled faintly. "It'll all be okay Gin; you'll see," Harry said and conjured up a handkerchief with his wand to wipe at the tears that were streaking her cheeks.

After breakfast, everyone went upstairs to dress. Once Harry was alone in the room, he pulled out the painting of Sirius, looking at his godfather with pain in his eyes.

"I know what they're going through, Sirius," Harry said, staring at his godfather who was beaming up at him.

"I know, Harry. I'm still here though. Maybe not like I was before, but I'm still here."

"I wish I could help her, Sirius!" Harry said angrily.

"Ginny?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

Sirius grinned. "All in good time, Harry," he said.

A few minutes later, Ron walked in to the room. "Mum says its time to go, mate," he said, looking vacantly around the room. Harry grabbed his cloak and walked downstairs to join the others.

The funeral was beautiful, but sad. Harry sat between Professor Dumbledore and Ginny looking around at the sad faces. Everywhere he looked, someone was crying. He felt helpless. At the end of the funeral, the Weasley family was called up to pay their respects. One by one, all of the children joined Molly next to the grave, bending their heads in silent tribute to their father. Mrs. Weasley motioned for Harry to come join her, so he slowly got up and walked to her side.

"You are just like our son, Harry," she said through her tears and kissed his forehead. He knelt down next to the grave, not knowing what to do. A prickling sensation was tickling the backs of his eyes, and a single lowly tear escaped the corner of one. This group of people huddled together was a sign of hope to the wizarding world in Professor Dumbledore's eyes. It was only a matter of time before their true love and loyalty would be tested.

In the shadows, a thin man watched the funeral with growing excitement. It wouldn't be long until he had exactly what he wanted. A small, cold laugh escaped the man's mouth, but it was not heard by the group of people that were close by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Back to Hogwarts

A/N: This chapter contains gore and violence.

Lord Voldemort sits in the shadows, watching the people leaving the funeral. He is holding a sleeping Muggle child in his arms. He smiles, and thinks to himself thoughts that only an insane person would think.

As they walk beneath the light of a crescent moon, do they feel my eyes upon them? Does Harry sense my Death Eaters creeping ever closer? Can the brat-girl see the circle of my followers tightening around them? His scar must be hurting him, because they have stopped walking now. She turns to ask Harry if he is all right, and I am watching. He winces, putting on a brave face for her, and I am watching. I watch as they begin to walk again. Up the Burrow's steps and out of sight, I watch their figures disappear, knowing that soon, they will be gone forever.

The Muggle child in Voldemort's arms stirs, opening a pair of blue eyes. Laughing, he kills the child with a wave of his wand. He looks at the child in his arms, her eyes now closed, and he knows that one day it will be Potter whom he will kill.

"Wormtail!"

His pathetic servant stands in a corner, too afraid to move. "Take this away." He throws the Muggle child to the ground, laughing as she hits the dirt with a thud.

"Y-yes M-Master."

He never did have the stomach for this. That is precisely why I force him to watch it. He watches Wormtail take the helpless Muggle child away and thinks,

I long for the day I will have Potter exactly where I want him. But now I will wait for the right time to get him.

--

The next day was very busy as everyone was hurrying around making sure that they had everything for their trip back to Hogwarts. About an hour before they were supposed to be on the train, Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt came to escort the students to the Hogwarts Express. When they arrived on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Mrs. Weasley kissed all of her children, tears running down her cheeks.

"You take care of yourself," she said, hugging and kissing her daughter. Ginny smiled slightly at her mother.

"Don't worry, Mum," she said and went to go find a compartment. Mrs. Weasley looked around, worry creasing her brow. Harry walked over to give her a hug

and smiled reassuringly. "It will be okay, Mrs. Weasley; Ron and I will watch out for Ginny." Harry's face reddened as he said this, and he turned away.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and hugged Harry tightly.

"Take care of yourself, dear." Harry smiled and went to find Ron and Hermione, who were already on the train.

Harry walked towards the end of the train, looking for all of his friends. He eventually found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood sitting together in a compartment. He walked in and sat down next to Ginny. They all sat talking adamantly when Draco Malfoy walked in. He glared at the group of people sitting close to each other.

"I'm sorry about your daddy," Draco said, glaring at Ginny.

"Saul it off, Malfoy," Harry said, rising to his feet.

"Potter, protecting poor little Weasel," Draco said, a sly wicked smile spread over his face. Harry began to get angry. His face turned red, and a black

cloud was blocking his vision.

"Not going to protect your girlfriend, Potter?" Draco asked. He was clearly enjoying fighting with Harry. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco was too quick. He raised his wand and cried, "Epelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand and into Draco's. He caught the wand and grinned mischievously at Harry.

"What are you going to do now, Potter?" Draco asked, grinning from ear to ear. Harry looked around; Ginny was sitting next to Luna, who had fallen asleep.

Apparently, this little duel with Malfoy had not aroused her. Ginny stood; she was fed up with the fight.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, and both wands flew into her hands. Draco sneered at her. He looked from Ginny and back to Harry, trying to think of something to say to get Harry riled up again.

"Potter," he said, laughter in his voice, "did you know that you have a big head?" Harry looked at Draco, his temper rising again. A gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Don't," Ginny said next to his ear. He could feel her breath as it touched his skin. It was warm, sweet. He shuttered slightly. Draco, who was annoyed, snorted and walked away to find Crabbe and Goyle .

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Ron and Hermione came to the compartment after they had been to the prefect's compartment, and they all ate lunch together.

Luna finally awoke, and Neville joined them sometime during the afternoon. Harry was content. He hadn't had a dream about Voldemort in the last two nights.

Maybe he was taking a break, Harry thought, ever hopeful. Deep down he knew, that there was more to come as far as Voldemort was concerned. He wouldn't rest, until he had exactly what he wanted.

Harry smiled slightly. _I'll be ready for him_, he thought to himself. Then he turned and ate his lunch, pushing all thoughts of Voldemort to the back of his mind.

Soon they were at Hogwarts, and after dropping off their trunks in the Entrance Hall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville headed to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched the first years walked in to the Great Hall. They looked at them in interest, wondering who would be joining them in Gryffindor House. Professor Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, and the whole student body quieted immediately.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts," he said, beaming around the room. "There are some rules that need to be made clear. The forest outside the castle is out of bounds for all students. There will be no wandering the halls between classes, and there is a list of other rules and regulations posted outside Mr. Filch's office. Please make a point to go and read them. Now, we will begin the Sorting."

Professor McGonnagall sat the hat on the stool, and it erupted into song.

"My life began when Gryffindor, in robes of gold and red,

Brought forth a spell he knew so well and placed me on his head.

I'm just an old and ragged hat, but now I will decide,

By looking deep within your mind in which house you'll reside.

Great Gryffindor was brave of heart, a wizard strong and true,

For those of loyal character, his house was meant for you.

Sweet Hufflepuff accepted all with kindness and good will,

For those who are hard workers, it's her house you best may fill.

Fair Ravenclaw was quick of wit and smarter than the rest,

So if you prize intelligence, her house may fit you best.

And Slytherin, through thick and thin, would always have his way,

If you have craft and cunning, then his house is yours today

And now the task of warning you again must fall to me,

A foe with ill intent was sent among you to roam free.

Be always watchful through the year, your life you must protect,

The one who soon will turn on you is one you'd least suspect."

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent; the staff and students were thinking about the last line that the Sorting Hat had sung.

"The one who soon will turn on you is one you'd least suspect?" Ron asked, looking around at the other Gryffindors. They were staring at the hat in amazement.

This was the second year that the hat had given a warning before the Sorting had begun. Professor McGonagall, who was momentarily rooted to the spot, smiled at the students and pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and began calling the names of the students to be sorted. Each time someone was sorted into Gryffindor, the Gryffindors would clap, but you could tell that their "hearts" weren't in it.

Harry watched the line of first years dwindling and sighed. If only he knew what he could do to protect everyone. This was his battle, not everyone else's.

He was the one who would have to defeat Voldemort. Harry sighed again and looked around the table. He saw Ginny sitting with her hands folded in her lap, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He was restless and needed to think. Harry got up from the table and walked over to Ginny. He didn't want to be alone, and he figured that she could use the company. He touched her shoulder lightly, and she turned, slightly startled.

"What?" she asked, looking up at the person who had pulled her from her thoughts. She didn't realize at first that it was Harry. Harry smiled slightly and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. They're quite beautiful, he thought. Ginny stared at him, waiting for him to respond. Harry dragged his mind away from his thoughts and spoke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk," he asked. Ginny blushed; she couldn't believe that Harry was asking her to go on a walk.

"Sure," she said, smiling brightly, her face still flushed. Harry smiled, taking her hand, and they walked out of the Great Hall together. They didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching them as they left.

Ginny and Harry walked by the lake in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking of what the hat had said, and Ginny was thinking of Harry. She loved how his emerald green eyes glistened in the moonlight. She liked his untidy jet black hair, and the way the sun reflected off it during the daytime. Merlin, I love everything about him, Ginny thought as she stared at Harry. He wasn't just "The Boy Who Lived" to her; he was Harry Potter- a kind, gentle-spirited boy, who took everything in stride. Maybe he didn't like to fight, and she could still see the grief hidden somewhere within the depths of those eyes that could pierce through her soul. But he accepted the problems and responsibilities that were thrown at him, and instead of giving up, he persevered. It was those characteristics that made Ginny fall in love with Harry Potter. Ginny continued staring at Harry, and a small blush spread across her face as she realized that he was staring back.

"Gin," Harry said as he smiled and took her hand. She blushed even more.

"Hmm," Ginny said, her mind was blank; she couldn't think. Harry smiled still, squeezing her hand. Not saying a word, he leaned over and kissed her softly.

The world around them disappeared and the only two people that mattered at that point in time were the two of them. Their lips moved against each other.

The warm heat causing their mouths to open, and their tongues to make contact. Ginny was in ecstasy; she couldn't believe that Harry had kissed her. She loved the warm sensations that ran through her body every time her tongue touched his.

Harry was in heaven; she ignited a fire inside him that melted his heart. She was his undoing. Breathless, the two broke apart and stared at each other.

"Ginny," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body towards him. Ginny couldn't speak, she felt like jello inside. She prayed that her legs would hold her up. She smiled up at Harry, love showing in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Harry asked softly. "I know that I probably shouldn't, since I still have to fight Lord Voldemort, and unless I find a way to defeat him, I will die. But I need you," he said, reaching up and stroking her hair. "I also know that it is a bit sudden, but I—didn't know how to tell you how I felt."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, and we can go through this together," she said, kissing his cheek lightly before looking into his eyes once again. "You're not alone."

Harry smiled, a tear falling from his eyes. "I know. Your family has been so good to me."

Ginny looked into his eyes. "They love you," she said, smiling. She couldn't bring herself to say she loved him, not yet. She didn't want to make him want to run away.

Harry hugged her tightly. "I think you're good for me, Ms. Weasley," Harry said, laughing and kissing her cheek.

Ginny laughed. "I think you're good for me too." They sat down and watched the water; its calm clear surface was shining brightly under the starlight. For a while, they were able to forget about the troubles that lay ahead of them. They were content to be in each other's company.

--

Voldemort paced his chamber; he was angry. He was tired of having to wait. He wanted Potter's death, and he wanted it now. As he walked through the dark room, laughing coldly to himself, insane thoughts ran through his head.

Do you know what it's like to be plunged into total darkness? Do you know what it's like not to see daylight for weeks, months, years at a time? I know. I know because of you, Potter. I know because of your parents before you. Do you know what it's like to die? Do you know what it's like to feel your body closing down? Rotting away like spoiled meat? I know. I know because of you, Potter. I know because of your parents before you, and one day, Potter, you will know it too. You will know what it's like to die, to close down, to rot. You will know what it is to shrivel into nothing. You, Potter, will see the green light, hear the death curse, and feel your skin collapsing in on itself like old tissue, grotesquely colorless. Oh yes, Potter, you will know. You will know. Death will not be quick for you. By the time I am done with you, you will wish for death, long for death. By the time I am done with you, Potter, you will want nothing more than to sleep beneath the earth. I remember when that was all I wanted. But now? Now I am immortal. Now I will live forever!

I will never die! But you will, Potter. That thought gives meaning to my existence. You will, Potter. And I, the immortal, will sit by and watch.

I can wait. I can wait until your bones are brittle, useless, until your heart, like a lump of red putty, has begun to atrophy in your collapsing chest.

Do you know what it's like to die? I know, as do your parents, Potter. Soon… very soon … you will join us in the knowledge.

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed. Check out my Post DH story, Freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all of the Harry Potter characters are the Property of JK

Disclaimer: all of the Harry Potter characters are the Property of JK. Rowling.

A/N: Some reviewers are a little put off by how dark Voldemort is. Don't worry, I think there is only one or two more really dark scenes with Voldemort. Thank you to those who have reviewed, and chedk out my Post DH story, freedom.

Chapter Four

Enemies

At breakfast the next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table eating quickly; they were excited to get to their classes. "At least we don't have Snape until tomorrow," Ron said with a mouthful of food.

Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she chided. Ron glared at her before returning to his food. Harry sat looking at Ginny, and Ginny sat staring at Harry. She couldn't believe that she was Harry's girlfriend. She was looking into Harry's emerald green eyes when an owl landed in the middle of their table. It stuck its leg out at her and waited for her to take the parchment that was tied to its leg. Ginny looked at the owl before taking the piece of parchment. The owl hooted softly before spreading its wings and flying away. Ginny looked at the letter in her hand and opened it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You need to not hang out with Harry Potter. He will only bring unfortunate happenings into your life if you associate yourself with him. Please be careful._

_Signed:_

_Someone Who Cares_

Ginny looked at the parchment in her hand, fury darkening her eyes. Harry looked over at her.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he asked. Ginny held out the note to him. Harry read the note and, then looked up at Ginny.

"I wonder who sent this." Ginny glared at the note in Harry's hand.

"I don't know. I wonder if there is a way to find out." Harry thought for a moment.

"We can give it to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he can figure it out." Ginny smiled at him.

"I hope so. Whoever sent it will enjoy a nice surprise from me once we find out who they are," Ginny said, an evil gleam in her chocolate brown eyes. Harry

chuckled and leaned over to give Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You've inherited the Weasley temper," he said, smiling broadly up at her. She smiled back and returned his gaze. Ron, seeing this interaction between his best mate and his sister looked over at them questioningly. Harry met his gaze.

"What is going on with you and my sister?" Ron asked. Harry continued to stare at Ron as he responded.

"Your sister and I are together," Harry said. Ron looked down for a moment before looking up and glared at Harry.

"You're what?" Ron asked, fury darkening his eyes, in the same way his sister's eyes had a few moments ago.

"I am dating your sister," Harry said, looking Ron straight in the eye. "She is a big girl, and is able to make her own decisions on who she dates. Would you rather her still be dating Michael Corner?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "If you hurt her, I swear I will kick your ass," Ron said, still glaring at Harry.

"If I hurt your sister, I will let you kick my ass," Harry said, smiling at Ron. Ron finally smiled. He knew that he could do nothing about his sister's relationship with his best mate, and he wanted them both to be happy. If it meant that they would have to be together in order to achieve that happiness, then that was how it was going to be. A huge grin spread across Ron's face.

"I guess you really are family, mate," he said. Harry was relieved. He was glad that Ron didn't feel the need to beat the shit out of him, because he didn't feel like visiting the hospital wing anytime soon. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, smiling slightly before looking at her watch.

"We are going to be late for History of Magic," she said in exasperation. The two looked at her, they hated that class, but at the same time they loved it because it gave them a good excuse to take a nap. Harry groaned before standing and walking over to Ginny.

"I will see you at lunch," he said, kissing her on the lips. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

He took both of her hands in his and squeezed them before walking off to class.

--

Ginny was tired from her long day. She had practically fallen asleep in Divination, and she couldn't concentrate in Charms. Her mind kept thinking about the letter that she had received that morning. Who would want to send her a letter, and why? Why would they not want her to associate with Harry? She was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into Draco Malfoy, dropping all of her books.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel," he said, glaring at her. Ginny looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said, not meeting his gaze. Draco saw the circles under her eyes and took this time to pick on her some more.

"Where is Potter?" he asked. Ginny glared at him.

"Probably still in class," she said, her temper rising. She was tired, and she didn't want to deal with Malfoy's annoying games right then. He sneered at her.

"You dropped this," he said, picking up the letter on the ground and examining it closer. "Does little Weasel have a secret admirer?" Draco asked, reading over the letter in his hand. Ginny reached out to take it from him but he pulled his hand out of her reach.

"Give it back, Malfoy," she warned, her brown eyes smoldering. Draco laughed, waving the letter around in his hand.

"What are you going to do, Weasel?" Draco asked. "Go tell your daddy, oh, I forgot, he isn't around anymore to save you."

Draco laughed, and he didn't see Ginny draw her wand and cry, "Reducto." Draco fell back, the back of his head hitting the wall. Before he had time to react, Ginny performed a Summoning Charm and had gotten the letter back from Malfoy. She glared at him, then turned and walked up to the common room.

Harry walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find Malfoy slumped against the wall. He glared at Malfoy but walked over to him, slightly curious as to why Draco was sitting on the floor against a wall, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You should watch out for your girlfriend, Potter," Malfoy said, raising his gaze to meet Harry's. Harry's eyes darkened as he peered in to Draco's eyes.

"And why should I do that, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice dropping an octave in depth. He didn't like anyone, especially Draco Malfoy, talking about Ginny or threatening her in any way.

"Keep a good eye on your girl friend, Potter, or she might end up in a grave just like her father." Harry had his wand pointed at Draco's chest in a matter of seconds.

"If you ever threaten Ginny or any of her family, I will kill you," Harry said, his eyes blazing. Draco glared at Harry, but nodded slightly. Harry put his wand back into his pocket and went in search for Ginny. He found her sitting in a chair next to the fire, reading a book. He smiled slightly and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said, looking into his eyes. He smiled, and reached up to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face back behind her ear.

"Hi," he said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I think we need to take that letter to Dumbledore and see what he thinks. I don't want to take any chances of the wrong people getting their hands on it." Ginny nodded, and pulled the letter out of her pocket.

"I had a run-in with Malfoy, today," she said.

"I know. I saw him slumped against the wall after Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had a little chat." Ginny looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and took her hand.

"Don't worry about that now; we should go see Dumbledore." She nodded, and they both headed for the headmaster's office.

--

Molly Weasley sat on the couch in the Burrow drinking a cup of tea. The house was quiet. There were no running footsteps, no children fighting about this

or that, and no explosions coming from Fred and George's room. As much as it pained her to think it, she missed the explosions shaking the entire house.

She missed her family dinners when all her children were there along with her husband. She missed watching them play Quiddich in the backyard. She missed a lot of things.

Life was different now, all of her children were grownup now, and they had left the safe environment of their home to go out and make something of themselves in the world. Ron would be done with Hogwarts soon, and Ginny would follow after. With her children gone and her husband dead, the world seemed so lonely. The War had taken so much from her. Normally she wouldn't dwell on the problems that seemed to overtake her life, pecking at the seams of her world until there was nothing left, but she did now. Sitting in the echoing silence of her house, she thought back to a time when life was happy. She thought of how the first ray of light at dawn would make her smile. She thought of her wedding day, and how happy she was when she finally became Mrs. Arthur Weasley. She thought of the births of her children. What a joy they all had been to her. Each one of them possessed their own inner strength and beauty. Now it seemed as if their world had been plunged into darkness, covered by a black veil that threatened to suffocate them all. She knew that if the Dark Lord wasn't defeated soon that everyone in the world would die. Other thoughts drifted in to her mind. Thoughts of Harry Potter, the boy who melted her heart and always made her smile, filled her mind. Those richly green eyes, so full of life could also be clouded with misery and pain. The boy had endured so many hardships, and yet he had the most challenging task ahead of him. She wished she could help the boy, but knew she couldn't do so. She hoped that someday Harry would find love and happiness.

As Molly finished her cup of tea, a loud pop sounded behind her. She turned, startled by the noise and saw Remus Lupin standing behind her. He was wearing shabby black robes and worn black shoes. She looked at his face. It was pale, but his light blue eyes shown with a brilliant light. Remus smiled at her kindly.

"Hello, Molly, sorry for startling you," he said. "I came to see how you were doing." Molly nodded.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked, standing and heading in to the kitchen. She needed something to do that would keep her mind occupied.

"I would love a cup of tea," he said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Molly filled two cups with hot water and put tea leaves in them before joining Remus at the kitchen table.

"How have you been?" Molly asked. He smiled at her, his kind eyes staring into hers.

"I've been doing all right. I was going through some of Sirius' old things and found a wooden box incrusted with a stag on the lid. After I figured out the counter spells to the Locking Charms that Lily had put on it, I opened it to find some love letters and a letter addressed to Harry."

Molly looked at Remus with curiosity.

"When are you going to give it to Harry?" Molly asked. Remus thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he said. "When I feel the time is right I suppose." He took a sip of his tea as thoughts swirled around in his mind. Molly reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing his hand gently.

"He'll be all right, Remus," Molly said. "He has to be." Remus nodded mutely.

"I know he will," he said, squeezing her hand. They finished three cups of tea in companionable silence. Finally Remus stood; he put his cup in to the sink, and then walked over to Molly. He gave her a hug and smiled at her warmly.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," he said. Molly nodded.

"Thank you for coming, Remus," she said, smiling warmly. He smiled before Disapparating away.

Molly stood; she put her cup into the sink, and waved her wand to have the cups clean themselves. She looked up at the clock and one of the hands pointed to mortal danger.

--

In the forest, Lord Voldemort stood beneath a cover of trees. They seemed not to be bowing, but bending with fear. Their branches cast long wet shadows on the rain drenched earth. He grasped the figure before him by the back of its black robes, lifting it to a standing position.

"Have you eaten tonight?" he inquired in a thin, cold voice.

"I have dined well, my master," the young vampire replied, pulling down the collar of his robe to expose his neck.

A pair of fangs slid into view, puncturing the offered flesh ravenously. As the blood passed through his thin, cold lips, Lord Voldemort's face seemed to take on a new life. Drawing away at last, he looked now more like a serpent than a corpse. The slits of his eyes seemed to catch the sickly light that filtered through the overhanging greenery.

"Soon," he thought aloud, "Potter will be mine, and so will that miserable little witch he's been seeing. They will never suspect you, and when this is all over, you will be rewarded for your loyalty."

"Yes, my master," the Death Eater replied. "But can you not spare the girl?"

This earned him a slap. "No!" Voldemort's cry of indignation cut the night like the shattering of glass within cathedral walls.

"Forgive me, my master." The figure fell at the Dark Lord's feet. "I was weak."

"Weakness and power were never friends," Voldemort said, almost gently. "I will teach you to separate one from the other as a knife splits flesh from flesh."

He demonstrated this by slitting the flesh of his forearm with a pearl-handled razor, and his young pupil shuddered.

"Power is what you and I possess." He went on as the wound healed itself almost instantly, "It is the stuff of immortality. Run a stake through my chest, boy! Will I not live? Throw at me the Killing Curse, as you once tried to do, will I not rise like the phoenix from my own ashes? It is only through power that such a persistent life is sustained. It is only through power that we will rule the world!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/n: A break from my darker chapters. Thanks to my beta, and thanks to my reviewers. Without my beta this chapter would have a lot of mistakes, and without my reviewers I wouldn't get feedback. Note: I wrote this before I knew Ginny's birthday.

Chapter five

Surprises

Ginny sat in the common room working on her potions essay when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry's smiling face close to hers. She smiled at him and sat down her quill.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, smiling at him warmly. Harry smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I came to find you, Miss Weasley," he said, leaning over and pecking her on the cheek. She smiled even more brightly; her chocolate brown eyes gazing into his.

"I don't have any time for you now, Mr. Potter. I have work to do," she said, grinning cheekily. Ginny picked up her quill and pretended to work. Harry laughed and took the quill from her hand.

"I think you've done enough work for tonight," Harry said. Ginny stared at him.

"So am I to assume that you know what is good for me, Mr. Potter?" she asked, looking at him intently. Harry smiled brightly and reached over to move a strand of her fiery red hair away from her face.

"I am concerned for your well-being. I think you work too hard."

With that, Harry took her hand and helped her to her feet. "I have something that I need

to show you," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders as they walked. They walked in silence into the starry night, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

The sun was beginning to set, and the moon was shining its radiant beams of light upon the earth. They walked for a while until they came to a little grassy area that was close to the lake. In the middle of the grass was a blanket with a picnic basket with an assortment of different kinds of food. Ginny's mouth fell open in shock.

"What is all this for?" she asked, looking at Harry. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Happy Birthday," he said. Ginny looked at him, a tear escaping her eye. This was the happiest moment in her life. Harry looked at her and winked.

"You're not supposed to cry until you see your present," he said, laughing as he reached over and wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. She glared at him in mock anger, her eyes darkening.

"We will see," she said, her face lighting up again. They sat down together on the blanket and began to eat. They had ham, corn, potato salad, pumpkin juice, and a miniature chocolate cake just big enough for two. Ginny looked adoringly at Harry. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think a birthday would be the same, now that her father was gone, so she had forgotten about it.

"Thank you, Harry, this means a lot to me," she said, biting into a piece of ham. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I knew that you missed your father, and I wanted your birthday to be special. I know that I haven't been around much lately because of Quidditch practice, or talking to Professor Dumbledore, but I wanted to let you know how much I love you."

"I love you too," she said, her voice breaking. Harry finished his last piece of ham and then wrapped his arms around Ginny. Even though they had only been together a couple of months, he still loved her. He didn't know how he had survived without her before. He was glad that things hadn't worked out between him and Cho Chang, because he was much happier with Ginny. He kissed Ginny softly and ran his hands through her hair. He loved the feel of her smooth silky hair between his fingers. Harry pulled away and looked at Ginny. She was smiling, and her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink.

"I have a surprise for you," he said smiling up at her. Ginny took a deep breath; it was hard to concentrate when he stared at her with those deep green eyes that could see into her soul. Ginny smiled and looked up at the sky which was now blanketed by the stars. She loved these moments where it was just the two of them and nothing else in the world mattered. Harry pulled out a small box from inside the basket and handed it to Ginny.

"You didn't need to buy me anything," Ginny said. "You've done enough already."

"I didn't have to, Gin, I wanted to." Ginny smiled and unwrapped the paper from the box. The box was small with a pink ribbon tied around it. Carefully she opened the box and looked inside. Winking up at her was a small silver bracelet with a Gryphon hanging from the chain. Ginny took the bracelet out of the box and stared at it for a moment. She liked how the moonlight made the silver links sparkle. Harry smiled and pulled out his wand.

"It's a charm bracelet." He tapped the bracelet with his wand and a red glow danced across the griffin's head. "Now we are linked together. If you should ever need me, touch the griffin's, and I will be there."

"How are we linked together if you don't have one?" Ginny asked. Harry pulled a watch from his pocket. On the band was a phoenix with its wings spread ready to take flight. Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry deeply.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled and held her tightly against him. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the night talking, enjoying the cool night breeze. It was nice to just sit and talk and not to have to worry about the troubles that seemed to overtake their lives.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he watched from his window above. He remembered what it was like to be in love, and he was glad that Harry had someone to spend the rest of his life with. Chuckling to himself, he turned and proceeded to finish the pile of paper work that was on his desk.

The next few days went by quickly for Harry and Ginny, and soon it was time for a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was a little hesitant to leave the castle. Lately he hadn't had any nightmares with Voldemort in them, and although he liked getting sleep at night, he would prefer knowing Voldemort's plans. However, Ginny was looking forward to going to Hogsmeade, and since she was going, so was Harry. He didn't want anything happening to Ginny, she was his life.

On a bright and sunny Saturday morning, Harry walked downstairs to find Ginny sitting in a chair in the corner of the common room, staring blankly into the fire.

"Is something wrong Gin?" he asked. Ginny turned, slightly startled by the sound of a person's voice.

"Harry, I didn't know that you had come down, and no, nothing is really wrong." It seemed as if Ginny was talking from a far away place.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulder. Ginny turned and peered into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"It's my mum and dad's anniversary," she said. Harry sighed and let go of her shoulders. He walked in front of her and knelt down, taking her face in his hands and stared into her almond colored eyes.

"I'm sorry Gin," he said. Ginny smiled slightly, and reached up to run her hand over Harry's hair.

"Its all right, I'm just worried about mum." Harry kissed her gently.

"Today is going to be a great day Gin. Today we are going to forget all of our worries and have fun." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes; he had changed from the young boy that he had been into a young mature man.

"Thank you Harry," she said, and leaned in to kiss him passionately. Just as Harry was getting ready to deepen the kiss, a loud coughing sound startled them out of there passionate embrace.

"If you guys are going to do that will you please do it somewhere where I will never find you?" Ron asked, pretending to gag. Ginny turned and looked at her brother.

"Since when have you been against public display of affection Ron?" she asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hermione and I are different, you're my sister," Ron stated, matter-of-factly. Ginny snorted as the bushy-haired girl walked down the stairs.

"What about me?" she asked, turning to Ron. Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink and he muttered something under his breath, but said nothing to Hermione. Hermione just shrugged and took Ron's hand.

"Are we all ready to go?" she asked, looking around and smiling at Ginny and Harry. They nodded and left the common room.

Once in Hogsmeade the four stopped at Honeydukes where Harry bought Ginny a bag of chocolate frogs, and Ron some of his favorite taffies. After spending time in Honeydukes they headed over to the Three Broomsticks for some lunch. After the four ordered butterbeers, Ron and Harry engaged themselves in a discussion about Quidditch, and Ginny and Hermione discussed what they were going to buy Harry and Ron for Christmas.

Once the butterbeers were sat before them Ginny took a long sip. This was the happiest she had been in a while. She was with her best friend, her brother, and Harry. Her life

was finally coming together. Taking another sip of her butterbeer, Ginny stopped talking to Hermione when her vision blurred slightly.

"Are you all right Gin?" Hermione asked, looking worriedly at Ginny. Her face had begun to lose all of its color, and she was swaying awkwardly in her seat.

"I don't think so," she said, a little frightened of the how she was feeling. "I think I'm going to be sick." Seeing the color draining from Ginny's face, Harry walked over to her.

"Should we head back to the castle?" he asked, touching her shoulder. Ginny nodded. Harry took her hand and Ginny unsteadily stood, leaning against Harry for support. Waving a hand to Hermione, the couple walked out of the pub and into the bright sunny day outside. As they started walking past shops towards Hogwarts, blackness blurred Ginny's vision once again only this time she fell to the ground. At the same time Harry was hit with a Stunning Curse and he crumpled to the floor.

A tall man in a black cloak scooped Ginny into his arms, leaving Harry to lie on the cold ground. When Harry awoke, he looked around frantically searching for any signs of Ginny. Seeing that she was nowhere to be found he began to panic. Raw anger filled his stomach and he let out a low angry growl. _Whatever it takes, I will find her_, he thought to himself. Harry walked back to The Three Broomsticks and went to the fireplace to notify Professor Dumbledore that Ginny had been kidnapped before he went in search for her.

--

Molly Weasley was baking bread when she heard a loud pop from behind her. She turned to see Remus standing behind her, smiling broadly.

"Hello Remus," she said, wiping her hands on her apron. He smiled and handed her a Chocolate Frog.

"I thought you could use one," he said. She smiled and opened the card that came with the frog and looked at the face of Albus Dumbledore. While popping the chocolate into her mouth she went over and started making a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she said after swallowing the chocolate. Remus smiled, admiring the way she looked in the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't let himself think about her, but it was hard not to.

"You're welcome," he said. "I have a question for you," he said, telling himself he was only doing this because she needed to get out of the house, not because he liked her. She turned and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me, just so you can get out for a while?" Molly thought for a moment. Remus was a good man, and she would like to get out for a while. Smiling softly she agreed.

"Let me tidy up real quick," she said, walking into the living room. When she glanced up at the clock she let out a small sound before fainting to the floor.

Remus walked into the room and looked at the clock. He saw Ginny's hand and realized that it was pointing to mortal danger. Not knowing what to do, he scooped Molly up into his arms and went to the fireplace, taking a pinch of Floo Powder and throwing it into the flames.

"Albus Dumbledore's office," he said, and they went spinning through the flames.

--

Ginny awoke in a cold dingy room that had no light except for the little sun that came through the cracks in the floor. Her head ached profusely, and the stench in the room was making her nauseous. Looking around she saw a door that was guarded by two Death Eaters. Thinking quickly, she decided that she would have to try and disarm them with her wand. Looking in her pocket, she discovered that Voldemort's Death Eaters were too stupid to have taken her wand and she was thankful for that. Standing slowly, Ginny walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Weasel," Draco Malfoy asked, holding his wand out in front of him. Ginny glared at Draco.

"So, I see that Voldemort couldn't waste his valuable followers so he decides to use the worthless ones."

"How dare you insult me," he said, pointing his wand at her chest. Before he had time to mutter a spell, Ginny had ducked away from it, sending the jet of light to ricocheting off the wall and bouncing back to hit Draco. Draco fell to the floor howling in pain.

"You used an Unforgivable Curse on yourself Malfoy," she said, raising her wand and tying him up with invincible ropes. Next she placed a Silencing Charm on him before continuing to head for the door. Her head was still hurting and when she placed her hand to her forehead she noticed that there was a small gash with blood trickling out of it. Ignoring the pain, she walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going Weasley?" Lucious Malfoy asked, walking into the room and looking down at his son on the floor.

"Out of here," she said.

"No you're not, we need you," he said, stepping closer to her.

"I know you need me, you think that Harry will come and save me, that is why none of you have hurt me too badly, because you still need me." Lucius glared at her.

"I don't understand how Potter could like you - you and your Muggle-loving family." Ginny's temper began to flare but she held back.

"My relationship with Harry or my family are not to be talked about," she said, holding her head up high. Ginny held her wand out and pointed it at Lucius, if she kept him distracted enough then she could disarm him and run like hell out of this place she was in.

"Since when did you become defiant? Usually you Weasley brats need your parents to protect you."

"I'm all grown up now," she said and cried, "_Expelliarmus_." She watched as his wand flew into her hand. Lucius was angry and he lunged towards her but she was too quick. Ginny ran past him and headed out the door, she knew that any minute Death Eaters would be coming, and then there would be too many of them for her to fight off. Running hard, she saw an entrance and opened the door, running out it and sealing the door with a spell. Once she was outside she ran until she felt that she was far enough away. Lifting her arm, she tapped her arm to her bracelet that Harry had given her and then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the Property of JK

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the Property of JK. Rowling.

Chapter six

The Rescue

Harry was frantic with worry; he had no clue where Ginny was and that scared him. I should have fought harder, I should have told her to go back to Hogwarts.

His mind was racing with a million thoughts.

"Harry," Hermione said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He looked at her, his emerald green eyes filled with fear.

"Yeah," he said.

"They have search parties out looking for her, they will find her. They have to find her."

"You don't understand Hermione; they took her to get to me. The search parties won't find her because the only person that Voldemort wants to find her is me, but I have been forbidden to go. How the hell does Dumbledore expect me to fight Voldemort if I'm not allowed to go out and search for him!"

"Maybe he doesn't think that now is the right time." Harry looked at his friend and frowned. His friends didn't know about the prophecy. They didn't know that only Voldemort or Harry would be able to survive, not both of them. Shaking his head he walked to the window overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. He prayed that Ginny was okay. As he stared out the window, thinking of things that he would like to do to Dumbledore for making him stay in the castle, he felt a warm sensation on his wrist. Startled by the feeling Harry raised his arm and saw the watch glowing brightly up at him. With tears falling from his eyes, Harry ran from the common room and down towards the Hogwarts entrance.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up with him.

"To save Ginny."

"But Dumbledore said…"

"I don't bloody care what Dumbledore said, sitting here waiting for the worst to happen isn't doing me a bit of good, and besides, I am the only one who knows where Ginny is. Now go tell Professor Dumbledore to wait for a message in his fireplace so that he can send members of the Order to come and capture the Death Eaters."

Not giving Hermione time to answer, Harry ran out into the bright afternoon sun. He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, then quickly pulled out his wand. Tapping the watch with his wand, Harry felt himself being pulled to where Ginny was.

Ginny lay on the ground, to weak too move. Her head was past hurting now, and the blood was still flowing heavily. She was lucky that all she had was a gash on her head considering that she had fought Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Lying beneath a huge tree, praying that Harry would arrive soon, she was thankful and slightly frightened to hear a soft cracking sound behind her. She hoped that it wasn't a Death Eater who had come looking for her, because she knew that she couldn't fight one now, especially in her condition.

"Ginny," the voice said. Ginny tried to sit up so that she could look through the branches to see who it was.

"Ginny, it's me, Harry; are you here?" Tears filled her eyes as she heard Harry's voice.

"I'm over here," she said, her tears flowing down her cheeks.

Harry was relieved to hear her voice. He had almost gone crazy not knowing where she had been taken.

"Light your wand Gin," he said, walking closer to the tree.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, as safe as its going to be." Harry took a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that no one was around. Ginny muttered a spell and soon light was shining from the tip of her wand. Harry crawled through the shrubbery and behind the tree where Ginny lay. When he saw her lying in the leaves in a puddle of blood his heart sunk.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry," he said, his voice breaking. Ginny tried to move closer to him, she reached out her hand and touched his cheek.

"It's not your fault Harry, so don't blame yourself." Harry looked at her, not believing her, but not wanting to argue.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing," he said, reaching out his arms and pulling her to him. He couldn't believe that he had her in his arms again.

"I love you Gin," he said, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I love you to," she said, leaning her head against his chest. Holding her tightly to him, Harry tapped his wand three times against the bracelet and it took them back to the edge of the forest. He had a lot of questions for Ginny, like how she escaped from the Death Eaters, but he figured that now was a bad time to ask her. When he ran into the entrance of Hogwarts he saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to the door, looking puzzled.

"Why didn't you let us know where the Death Eaters took Ms. Waasley?" he asked. Harry looked at him.

"Because she wasn't with them." Dumbledore knew that there was a story behind that statement, but he also knew that there would be plenty of time for the story later.

"Take Ms. Weasley down to the hospital wing Harry," he instructed. Harry nodded and walked briskly to the hospital wing.

When Madam Pomfrey saw Ginny she sucked in a breath. The gash on her forehead didn't look good. After Harry sat Ginny on the hospital bed she examined her quickly.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter, a little rest and some Blood-Replenishing Potion and she will be as good as new."

"Can I stay with her?" Madam Pomfrey was about to say no when Ginny spoke.

"I would like for him to stay with me please." Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to go get some salve for Ginny's wound and some Blood-Replenishing Potion. Harry sat down in a chair next to Ginny's bed. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm so glad you're all right," he said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Ginny smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

'I'm just glad you found me."

"I'm glad that you had your bracelet," he said. She nodded and touched her bracelet with a finger.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and gave Ginny the Blood-Replenishing Potion along with a sleeping draft and within minutes she was asleep. Harry sat with her, thankful that she was alive. Laying his head against the chair, his eyes fell shut, sleep taking over his tired body.

--

A month after Ginny's rescue from Voldemort's followers things were back to normal. She had been released after a week of being in the hospital wing and had returned to her normal routine of going to classes. It seemed as if her kidnapping hadn't affected her in the least. Harry was still worried for her. She had come to close to being lost forever. She was almost put into Voldemort's hands, and he would never forgive himself if that were to happen to her again.

It was two days before the Christmas holidays, so the fifth, sixth and seventh years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to do some last minute Christmas shopping. The golden trio, now a foursome stayed together the whole time until it was time to buy gifts for each other.

"How about Ginny and I go shopping together, and we will meet you and Harry back at The Three Broomsticks around lunch time," Hermione said, smiling at Ron. Harry wasn't too pleased with this idea. He didn't want to leave Ginny's side in case something should happen. Ginny saw the look in his eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I will be fine Harry," she said. "Besides, I don't think a Death Eater is going to try and attack now because there are more Aurors here than there were before."

Harry nodded, still not liking the idea of splitting up, but it was a losing battle. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, leaning in slightly; he touched his lips to hers. Ron made a gagging noise behind them, but Hermione shut him up by kissing him deeply.

"If you get into trouble, tap the bracelet," Harry said after ending the kiss. Ginny smiled and pulled away from him gently. Ron let go of Hermione.

"Be careful," he said. She nodded and smiled at him.

"See you at lunch," Ginny called, as Hermione and she walked away, leaving the boys staring after them.

"Come on, mate," Ron said, turning and looking at Harry.

The first place the girls stopped was Quality Quidditch Supplies where Hermione bought Ron a broom servicing kit and a Quidditch magazine. Then they went to a new art supply store and bought a blank photo album for Ginny.

"What is that for?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"I'm going to use my artistic talent and design the cover of this, then put some pictures in it that I found in the attic. Do you think Harry will like it?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will," Hermione said, smiling at her friend. "Where to now?'

"We should stop by my brothers shop so we can pick up some of there inventions to give to the boys for Christmas." Hermione nodded, although not very enthusiastically.

"We shouldn't be encouraging them," she said, frowning slightly. Ginny winked at her friend.

"You enjoy a good prank just as much as they do," she said. Hermione didn't comment. "How are we going to get to Diagon Alley without getting into trouble?" Hermione asked. Ginny grinned cheekily.

"If I tap this with my wand," she said, pulling out a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket, "it will take us there. When we tap it again, it will bring us back here. My brothers gave it to me if I ever wanted to come visit them, or if I ran out of any pranks."

Hermione frowned, but touched the parchment. Ginny tapped it with her wand, and within seconds they were sitting on the shop floor.

Fred and George looked over to the middle of the floor and smiled, seeing their sister's red hair and Hermione's slight frown.

"Nice of you to drop in Gin, Hermione," Fred said, walking over to where the girls were now standing, followed closely by George.

"Yeah sis, nice to see you."

Ginny smiled and gave her brothers a hug.

"We were wondering if you could give us a box of your latest inventions to wrap and give to Harry and Ron for Christmas."

Fred and Georges faces turned into expressions of mischievous grins.

'Of course we can sis," George said.

"Anything for our little sister," Fred remarked.

"It's nice to see that there are still mischief-makers in Hogwarts," George said. The twins walked over to a shelf and pulled down two boxes that had the label of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes written in big letters across the top of it.

"Shall we shrink these for you?" Fred asked.

"We can make it so that once they are out of the bag they return to their original size so that you can wrap them." Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"We have to be going," Ginny said, taking the bag from George and sticking it inside her other bag.

"Drop in again," Fred said, smiling at his sister.

"Tell Ronikins and Harry hi for us," George said, grinning. Ginny chuckled and took her Portkey out and activated it. The girls landed just outside of the Three Broomsticks and they went inside to wait for the boys.

--

Ron was frustrated; he didn't know what to buy for Hermione. He didn't want to buy her a book, because that wasn't very personable, but he didn't know what else to buy her.

"Why don't we go in here," Harry said, hoping that this would be the place where he would buy Ginny's present as well. They had been walking around for hours and still hadn't come up with anything to buy the girls. With lunch time approaching, they didn't have much time. They walked into the jewelry shop and Harry looked around, hoping that he would see something that would remind him of Ginny. He was just about to give up when he saw a diamond necklace that looked like something Ginny would wear. The diamond was in the middle of a circle of Rubies, and the chain was silver.

"There are earrings to match this," a woman said, coming up to Harry and handing him a box. He opened it to find a stunning pair of diamond earrings.

"I will take them," he said, shutting the box and walking to the counter with the jewelry in hand. Ron walked up to him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do you think this would look good on Hermione?" he asked, holding out a necklace with a silver chain with a Safire attached to it. Harry smiled.

"Yeah," he said. Ron smiled slightly and began pulling money from his pocket. He had been saving his money up so he could buy Hermione something really nice for Christmas, and he hoped she would like it. Once they had purchased their items the boys headed over to the Three Broomsticks where they found the girls already waiting for them.

"Can I see what you bought?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Harry said, chuckling. The four sat at a table in the pub, drinking Butterbeers until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. It had been a good trip, and Harry was glad that nothing had happened while they were out.

Once back at the castle the girls went up to their dorms and began wrapping their presents and packing their trunks for vacation. This year they would be spending Christmas at the Burrow, since the whole Weasley family would be in attendance this year.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room and played a game of chess, talking every once and a while about the upcoming Christmas festivities that were coming soon. Once they had played three games, Harry went up and wrapped his gifts for his friends. Once he had packed his trunk, he climbed into bed, his tired body demanding sleep. He barely heard when Ron came into the room as exhaustion took over, and he was thrown into a deep slumber.

Voldemort paced his chambers. He was angry. How hard was it to take care of one pathetic little girl? He couldn't believe that his servants were so stupid.

'My lord," a quivering voice said, walking into the room.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at his servant.

"Lucius Malfoy is here to see you." Voldemort looked around the room, anger darkening his eyes.

"Send him in," he ordered. Lucius came into the room and knelt down in front of the Dark Lord.

"I have news from my son," he said. Voldemort looked at Lucius, after losing the girl, he didn't know if he could trust him. He contemplated killing him, but that wouldn't help him any, so he kept him alive.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

"My son says that the Weasley's are all getting together at their home along with Potter."

Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Perfect," he said. "Send a group out to check the wards on the house. We will have people surrounding the place, and when the time comes we will attack."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said. He stood and bowed before leaving the room. Voldemort laughed a cold, shrill laugh that cut through the air like the sound of a knife.

"Potter will die," he said. "Soon… very soon…He will join his parents in the knowledge of death."

He paced the room once more, imagining the downfall of his greatest enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the Property of JK

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the Property of JK. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks go out to temerarie22 for editing this story.

Chapter Seven

Christmas at the Burrow

The ride to Kings Cross on the Hogwarts express was uneventful. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville sat in a compartment, talking about what they would be doing over their holiday. They all played Exploding Snap, and Ron and Harry played a game of chess. Sometime during the afternoon Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and said that they had to go and patrol the corridor. When they left, Ginny turned to Harry and chuckled.

"I don't think they will be back for a while," she said, grinning slightly. Harry smiled and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, they probably went to go snog somewhere," Harry said. Ginny looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. She looked over into the corner and saw that Neville was sleeping with his head resting against the window with Luna's head on his shoulder, her eyes closed tightly in sleep.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly. Grinning, he reached over and pulled her into his lap and returned the kiss more deeply. He ran his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance. Ginny's mouth opened and their tongues met and began to dance. Ginny wound her arms around his neck and moaned in pleasure, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Harry had his hands tangled in her fiery red hair. He held her tighter against him as if he couldn't get enough of her. Harry began to let his hands roam over Ginny's body. He skimmed them over her shoulders, down her back and over her ribcage. She let out another moan and ran her hands down his back, then back up to tangle in his hair. He rained kisses over her face and over her neck, nipping gently at the skin on her neck. Knowing that soon he wouldn't be able to control himself, Harry pulled away, his eyes sparkling and his breath coming out in short gasps. Ginny smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you," she said, her eyes flickering open, then shut again. Harry reached up and stroked her hair.

"I love you to," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Harry rested his head against the window as he watched Ginny fall asleep. He was the happiest he had been in a while, and nothing could change his good mood. Sighing contently, Harry allowed his eyes to close and sleep to overtake him. When he awoke, he would be grateful that for once his sleep wasn't plagued with nightmares, but with happy dreams of the woman in his arms.

"Should I wake them?" Ron asked, looking at his best mate and sister sleeping soundly on the bench across from him.

"Not yet Ron, they look so cute," Hermione said, smiling warmly at Harry and Ginny's sleeping forms. Ron made a fake gagging sound, but stopped when Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up Ron," she said, frowning at him. "You have to admit that they are good together." Ron looked at Hermione and nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I wonder when mum is going to start planning their wedding." Hermione chuckled and kissed Ron on the cheek.

A few hours later Harry awoke to the sound of voices arguing, although he didn't know what they were arguing about. He smiled and looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Are we almost there?" he asked. Hermione stopped arguing with Ron and nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's forehead and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Wake up Gin," he said, shaking her shoulder softly. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Harry. Climbing off his lap she proceeded to get her stuff together.

After the gang gathered all of their belongings together, and the train stopped at the station, they all got off and went in search for Mrs. Weasley.

Molly Weasley stood on the platform with Remus Lupin waiting impatiently for the children to get off the train. When Mrs. Weasley saw the gang she walked over and gathered Ron in a hug, kissing both of his cheeks. Next she hugged Ginny, a small tear running down her face as she looked at her daughter.

"How are you dear?" she asked. Ginny looked at her mother and smiled warmly.

"I'm fine," she said. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry next.

"Are you all right dear?" she asked. Harry looked into Mrs. Weasley's eyes and smiled reassuringly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine," he said. Harry turned and saw Professor Lupin standing behind him. Not knowing what came over him, and feeling somewhat childish, Harry wrapped his arms around his former teacher.

"How are you Professor?" he asked. Lupin smiled down at Harry fondly. This boy was a lot like James, he thought.

"I'm fine Harry, just fine, and call me Remus." Harry pulled away from the hug, his face turning red with embarrassment. Remus touched his shoulder. He knew that Harry had been through a lot, what with losing Sirius, and having to deal with things that no child his age should ever have to deal with. He made a promise right then and there as he looked at the messy haired boy in front of him that he would do anything for him. He would protect him with his life. Harry was his responsibility now.

"Let's go," he said quietly. Mrs. Weasley followed behind Harry and Remus, a small tear falling down her cheek. She was glad that Harry still had someone that he could talk to if he needed to. They walked for a while until they reached an alley. Remus gestured them into the alley and behind a brick building with no windows. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and instructed everyone to touch them. They did as they were told and within seconds everyone landed with a thud in the Burrow's kitchen.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, they stared at the yard surrounding it. The hedges were carefully trimmed, and the flowers were alive and well.

If only living was as easy as growing a flower, Harry thought. Ginny sat next to Harry in silence. She was overcome with a feeling of sadness as she looked at her house. _This Christmas is going to be hard without dad_, she thought, trying to keep her feelings from showing on her face.

"Come on, Gin," Ron said, jumping out of the car and heading inside. Ginny slowly got out of the car, not in a big hurry to go inside. Harry stood next to her, sensing that something was wrong.

"Do you want to go for a walk Gin?" he asked, touching her shoulder gently. She turned to him, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah," she said, slipping her hand into his. They turned and walked around to the back of the Burrow, then just began walking, not really caring where they went.

"Are you all right, Gin?" Harry asked concern for her evident in his voice. Ginny pasted a smile on her face. Harry had enough troubles in his life, the last thing he needed to do was worry about her.

"Fine," she said. Harry could clearly see that she wasn't fine, but he also knew that she wasn't going to open up to him now, so he let it drop.

"I'm glad Christmas break is finally here," Harry said. Ginny nodded. They walked in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts when they heard a shout from behind them.

"Harry, Ginny, mum says to come inside." Harry chuckled and Ginny smiled. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny softly.

"I love you," he said, reaching up and stroking a hand over her hair. Ginny smiled and returned the kiss.

"I love you too." They smiled and walked back to the house hand in hand.

Molly Weasley stood in the kitchen with an apron on cooking an assortment of food. She smiled as she heard the laughter of all of the people throughout the house. It's good to have a house full, she thought as she put some dirty dishes into the sink. She waved her wand and the dishes began magically cleaning themselves. Smiling, she went over to the oven and took some Christmas cookies out and sat them on the counter.

"Hello Molly," Remus said as he brushed the soot off of his robes and walked towards her.

"I'm so glad you are here Remus, and I'm sure Harry will be glad to see you as well." Remus smiled warmly at her.

"How are you doing?" he asked. She smiled warmly up at him.

"As long as the house is full I will be fine," she said. "I am worried about the children though, this is their first Christmas without Arthur." Remus looked at her, concern written all over his face.

"It must be hard for you too," he said. Molly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and gave Remus a small smile.

"I will be fine," she said. She turned and began taking the cookies off of the cookie sheet and placing them on a tray. Remus wasn't entirely sure if he believed her but nodded. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, hoping to find Harry.

Harry was sitting with Ron on the couch playing a game of chess while Hermione sat next to them reading a book and watching the game. Fred and George were sitting in a corner, talking in hushed whispers, undoubtedly about their latest invention, and Ginny was curled up in a chair, lightly sleeping. Remus smiled at the children. He was glad that they could all be happy, at least for now. Smiling he walked into the room and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Hello guys," he said. Harry turned at the sound of Remus's voice and smiled.

"Professor Lupin," he said, sitting his chess peaces down and walking over to Lupin to give him a hug. Lupin pulled Harry into an embrace and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"How are you?" Remus asked, ending the hug and looking down at Harry. Harry still looked thin, his eyes still looked haunted, but there was a look of determination in them that Remus had never seen before.

"I'm fine," Harry said, smiling slightly at Remus. Remus smiled fondly down at him.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You're staying for Christmas right?" Harry asked. Remus smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. All of the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table which had been expanded to fit everyone comfortably. Dinner was a lively affair; Fred and George were looking around the room, a mischievous look in their eyes, while Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione talked about Quidditch, the homework that they had to finish before they went back to school, and Harry and Ron talked about some of the pranks that they could pull while Hermione looked at them disapprovingly. For a while everyone forgot about Voldemort, and the up coming battle that was soon to come, and enjoyed being with their loved ones.

Later that night, after Harry had walked Ginny to her room and gave her a kiss goodnight, and Ron had done the same to Hermione, he lay in his bed thinking about his future. He loved Ginny, and he hoped one day they would get married and start a family. He only hoped that he could keep her safe. Knowing that worrying wouldn't do him any good; Harry tried to clear his mind and turned over to get some sleep.

Lord Voldemort sat in a dark, dingy room only lit by a single candle. He had a small smile on his face. Everything is going according to plan, soon… very soon, Potter and that little brat of his will be mine. Soon, Potter will die. Soon, I will have my revenge; soon, I will be in control of the Wizarding world. Voldemort laughed a cold, evil high pitched laugh.

"Master," a voice said from behind him, interrupting Voldemort's thoughts. Voldemort turned, fury darkening his eyes.

"What do you have for me Wormtail?" he asked addressing his servant who was kneeling before him. Wormtail trembled in fear as he spoke to his master.

"We are ready to attack," he said, his beetle eyes looking at Voldemort's face, trying to avoid his Lords blood red ones.

"You have done well Wormtail, leave me," he ordered, looking at his servant dismissively. Wormtail quickly stood and left the room, unscathed. Voldemort smiled weakly to himself, and decided to have a little fun. He removed a peace of red hair from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. Within seconds he was in the mind of Ginny Weasley.

"Would you like to see how your father died?" Lord Voldemort asked, in a cold high pitched voice.

Ginny's eyes opened, and she looked around her room, wondering where the voice was coming from. There was a dull ache in her head, and images of people started coming into her mind.

"What?" she asked, not quite understanding. Voldemort laughed and put a memory of his into her head.

Arthur Weasley lay on the ground, invisible ropes holding him there. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and blood was trickling from an open wound on his face.

'Daddy," Ginny screamed, her voice breaking. Voldemort laughed as the memory continued to play itself out.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort shouted, and Arthur Weasley lay on the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Voldemort's evil eyes looked into Mr. Weasley's eyes, trying to probe his mind for information. Since he couldn't get anything out of his mind that was of much use to him, he raised his wand and shouted again:

"_Crucio_!" He held the curse over Mr. Weasley for ten minutes before finally releasing it. Voldemort walked over to Arthur Weasley's broken form and glared down at him.

"Where is Potter?" he asked, his patience thinning. Mr. Weasley said nothing, just stared defiantly at Voldemort with cold eyes.

"Say good-bye to your precious family," Voldemort said laughing as he raised his wand and shouted the Killing Curse. Arthur's body now lay lifeless on the ground, no longer feeling any pain.

Meanwhile back in the Burrow, Ginny lay in her bed, her body shaking, tears running down her cheeks. She was finding it difficult to breathe. Voldemort spoke in Ginny's mind once again.

"I was nice to you girl, I didn't show you everything. I am giving you a chance, a chance to join me on the dark side. You are very powerful, we would be good together."

Ginny touched her forehead with her hand, and sent a message to Voldemort.

"I will never join you Tom, never." Voldemort laughed a cold, maniacal laugh.

"Then you will die," he said, laughing as he quickly left her mind. He only had two more days, two more days before he had Potter's blood on his hands.

"Ginny, Ginny," Hermione shouted trying to get Ginny to open her eyes. Ginny was awake, but it seemed as if she was in some sort of a trance. Ginny lay in her bed tears running down her cheeks. Hermione touched her forehead and noticed that it was hot. Not sure what to do, Hermione quickly left the room and walked across the hall to Ron and Harry's room. Quietly she opened the door and headed over to Harry's bed.

"Harry, Harry wake up," she said, shaking Harry's shoulder gently. Harry bolted upright and stared at Hermione for a moment before he figured out who had woken him.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked. He saw the worried expression on her face and jumped out of bed. Knowing immediately that it was Ginny, he threw on his dressing gown and headed to Ginny's room. Ginny was in the same position that Hermione had left her, sweat was cooling on her skin, her body was shaking, and she was still sobbing silently. When Harry saw this he quickly walked over to her and took her face into his hands. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes which were full of anguish and spoke softly.

"Gin, Gin, say something," he said, still looking into her eyes.

"He—killed—him," she said. "Saw it." Harry looked at her, slightly puzzled.

"Who killed who?" Harry asked.

"Dad," she said. Harry's heart sunk into his chest at her statement. He looked over to Hermione, anger written on his face.

"Go downstairs and Floo Professor Dumbledore. Tell him that he needs to come tomorrow, and he, Ginny and I need to talk. I would have him come now, but she can barely talk."

Hermione nodded and quickly left the room. Harry turned back to Ginny, the anger that he felt for Voldemort quickly fading from his face. He sat next to Ginny on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"It's all right Gin; I'm here," he said, stroking her hair. Ginny clung to him and wept. Once she had stopped crying she looked up at Harry.

"He showed me how my father died, and then asked me to join the Dark Side. I said no, and that angered him."

Harry continued stroking her hair while listening to her.

"I'm so sorry Gin," he said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"It's not your fault Harry," she said. Harry nodded, reached down, and wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said. Ginny looked at him with pain-filled eyes and nodded.

"I know," she said, kissing him back. She lay in his arms, letting his warmth surround her; soon she fell back to sleep. Harry lay her back onto the bed and was about to leave when he saw one of her eyes flutter open.

"Stay," she said. Harry smiled and got into bed next to her, pulling her to him. She snuggled against him and fell back asleep. Harry looked up at the ceiling and looked towards the door when it opened a crack.

"He said he will come tomorrow," Hermione said, looking at Harry. Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"If you want, you can go stay with Ron, I think I am going to stay here for the rest of the night just in case Ginny should need me."

Hermione smiled. "Tomorrow is Christmas," she said. "Hopefully things will be better."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. Hermione sent him a small smile before silently walking out of the room and shutting the door, heading over to Ron's room and walking inside. Smiling, she gently got into bed next to Ron, wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of people laughing and moving about downstairs. Gently he shook Ginny's shoulders and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Happy Christmas Gin," he said, kissing her softly. Ginny yawned and snuggled closer.

"Happy Christmas," she mumbled. Harry was about to tell Ginny that it was time to get up when the door flew open and three red heads followed closely by Hermione entered the room.

"Happy Christmas!" Fred and George shouted, running over and jumping onto Ginny's bed. Ginny groaned and took the pillow from behind her head and threw it at her brothers.

"Awe Gin, where's your Christmas spirit?" Fred asked, smiling broadly at his sister.

"It's still sleeping," Ginny said, sitting up and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Well, you'd better wake it up then, because mum has made a huge breakfast. Then we are all going to open up presents downstairs," Fred said.

Ginny grinned at her brother and slowly got out of bed. She looked over at Harry, who was smiling slightly and shared a warm look with him before standing to face the group of people who had invaded her room.

"All of you out," she said, waving her hands around towards the door. "I have to get dressed."

"Are you going to let Harry watch?" George asked. Ginny glared at her brother and was just about to snatch up her wand to hex him when Ron reached over and pulled it away from her.

"Now Ginny, as your older brothers, it is our right to tease you about your boyfriends, especially when your boyfriend is almost like family." Ginny glared at her brothers.

"Out all of you, I mean it," she said, pointing to the door. Slowly her brothers left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I suppose I better go to," Harry said, his emerald eyes still filled with laughter." Ginny hugged him.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," she said. A small shudder ran through her body as she remembered what she had seen last night. Harry gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I will always be here Gin," he said, kissing her gently. She gave him a push towards the door.

"You'd better go before my brothers think that something is really going on in here." Harry turned and winked at her before leaving the room.

Breakfast went by quickly; everyone remained silent as they ate, too eager to open their presents to talk. Once everyone had finished eating they all gathered in the living room and sat down on the floor, and Remus began passing out presents. Harry opened his presents from the twins and was pleased to see an assortment of their latest inventions along with a note that said:

_Be sure to use some of these on the Slytherins._

Gred and Forge

Harry chuckled, and opened up a present from Hermione. It was a book titled, _The Greatest Seekers of All Time_. On the cover was a picture of a Seeker doing a spectacular dive only to hit the ground smoothly, the Golden Snitch held tightly in his hand.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, glancing over at her. She smiled and nodded. Harry opened Ginny's present next and saw that it was a chess set. It also came

with a book that helped one learn how to choose the best moves so that maybe if one were playing against someone like Ron, they would have some kind of a chance at winning. Harry smiled and opened the rest of his presents. Carefully putting them into a pile, he walked over to Ginny and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you Gin, now hopefully I can at least beat Ron at one game." Ginny laughed and held up a golden chain with a pendent on it.

"Thank you for this," she said, smiling warmly." He smiled and hugged her again.

After everyone had opened their presents Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the twins sat down to play Exploding Snap. When that game got boring, the twins decided it was time to test out some of their inventions. They passed around a box of candy to everyone in the room and grinned mischievously as everyone opened the boxes. When Harry popped an apple flavored peace of candy into his mouth he ended up sprouting bunny ears on the top of his head. Everyone laughed. When Ginny popped a peach flavored candy into her mouth her hair became curly and turned a vibrant shade of pink.

"That color suites you Gin," Fred said, pulling at one of his sister's curls. Ginny swatted at her brother, and laughed when she saw that Ron had a long nose, and his hair was bright green. Hermione, who up until this point was choosing not to participate in the twins little game, decided that she would give in and popped a strawberry candy into her mouth. Within seconds her hair turned as red as the Weasleys, and she had sprouted wings with silver tips. She smiled sweetly, and the teenagers laughed, enjoying the fun filled day.

A couple hours later Mrs. Weasley called all of the children to dinner, but when she saw all of their different colored hair, and Hermione's wings and Harry's bunny ears, she looked at the twins reproachfully, but didn't comment. Everyone chatted merrily over dinner, and once it was over, Harry and Ginny went into the living room and curled up on the couch together.

"It was a good day," Ginny said, yawning tiredly. Harry smiled and stroked her hair.

"Yes it was." He couldn't remember when he had so much fun. For a while he didn't have to think about the war, or Voldemort. All he had to do was enjoy this wonderful day with his family. He smiled at that thought; they really were his family, all of them. Ginny stretched and slowly got off the couch.

"I think I am going to go to bed," she said, stifling a yawn. Harry stood and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Ginny kissed him back, then turned and headed upstairs.

Harry sat on the couch for a moment, looking around the Weasley's living room. This had been one of the happiest days of his life.

Maybe everything will be all right, Harry thought. As he sat staring at the Christmas tree, thinking of the wonderful Christmas he had, a burning pain shot through his scar, a pain so intense, that he felt like his head was going to split open. Letting out an anguished cry, Harry fell to the ground, his hands clutching his scar. The pain intensified until Harry let out a scream of pain, as the blinding light blurred his vision.

A/n: This is the longest chapter in this story. There are only two chapters left. One day, I might add more to this fic, fill in some details that have been forgotten. Some reviewers have pointed out that I tend to rush, and not only in this story. I know that is a flaw of mine, I just wish I knew how to fix it. Anyway, thanks go out to those who have reviewed, and if you are an H/G fan, go check out my Post DH story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

A tall skinny man with red slits for eyes let out a cold piercing laugh that echoed throughout the chamber. The sound sent an icy chill through the stone walls of the castle; making the other occupants of the establishment shutter in fear. The man continued to cackle with glee as he realized that he could enter the Potter brat's worthless mind and hopefully gain some information that would help him locate the boy. As he continued slowly breaking down the barriers of the Potter boy's mind; he vaguely wondered how long the boy could withstand the pain and hold him off before he was allowed complete control of his mind and body. Concentrating hard at the task at hand, Voldemort took out his wand and pressed it to his arm, summoning his faithful followers. Tonight would be the night that his plan would be put into motion.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow hurried footsteps were heard as Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, rushed into the room. Lying, panting on the floor was Harry, one hand pressed to his scar while the other one held onto the end of a nearby table for support. Seeing the agonizing look on her boyfriend's face, Ginny knew she had to do something. Quickly she ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, calling out Albus Dumbledore's name after the flames turned bright emerald green. Within moments the wizened old headmaster's head appeared in the fireplace, and when he saw the grief stricken look on Ginny's face, the twinkle left his eyes.

"What can I do for you Ms. Weasley?" he asked. Ginny took in a shuttering breath before speaking.

"It's Harry sir," she said. "He is having problems with his scar again and I think that You-Know-Who is trying to possess him." If possible the headmaster's face became paler than it already was before Ginny had told him the news.

"I'm afraid I don't know what we can do for him seeing as Occlumency lessons didn't seem to help him, so my best advice would be to try and make him comfortable, and see if you can get him to talk to you. If you can manage to get him to talk to you maybe he will be able to push Tom out of his mind before it is too late." Ginny looked at Dumbledore for a moment then a thought struck her.

"I know that Professor Snape isn't Harry's favorite person, but maybe he could use Legilimency on him to help build barriers around his mind and keep You-know-who out." Dumbledore sent Ginny a small smile.

"Excellent idea Ms. Weasley, I'll see if Professor Snape is available and then I'll be over as soon as I can." Ginny nodded as Dumbledore's head receded from the fireplace. Ginny rushed back to Harry and took his hand.

"It will be all right Harry, help is on the way." A few minutes later Dumbledore came through the fireplace followed by Professor Snape, who didn't look entirely happy at being in the Weasley's home. Quickly Dumbledore walked into the living room and Snape drew his wand and whispered the spell to enter Harry's mind.

"Potter, listen to me," Snape said, mentally sneering at having to help this poor miserable excuse for a boy. "I'm going to help you build barriers in your mind so that you can push the Dark Lord out, but in order for it to work you have to help me. Use some of your magic to help me build the barriers."

Harry heard the voice inside his mind although he didn't know who it was. However he did know that he was losing the battle with Voldemort, and something had to be done. Slowly Harry gathered up the magic inside him and pushed it towards the presence that was speaking to him in his mind. Within moments the pain started to fade, and within seconds he was able to breathe normally again. Slowly he gasped in a lung full of air and opened his eyes; only to see his hated Potions Master sitting too close to him for comfort.

"Thank you," he said, still gasping for air.

"I didn't do it for you Potter," Snape said in a menacing tone. "I did it for the good of the Wizarding world." With that last remark Snape quickly stood and headed back into the other room to Floo back to Hogwarts, and gather up his Death Eater apparel to see what the Dark Lord had in store for his followers.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and put a gentle hand on his forehead.

"You will be starting Occlumency up again after the break Harry. I trust now you realize the importance of learning the skill before it is too late."

Harry nodded weakly; knowing that the headmaster was right. No matter how much he hated Snape, he needed to try harder to learn Occlumency before someone else was hurt. Dumbledore pressed a finger to Harry's scar and a feeling of warmth spread through him. Next he pulled a vial full of dreamless sleep out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Take this, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Thank you," Harry said. Soon after wishing the rest of the occupants of the house a goodnight Dumbledore was gone; leaving the rest of the house to head off to sleep.

"If you need anything Harry dear you just come and get me, do you hear? Mrs. Weasley said, helping Harry to his feet and shepherding him to his room. Harry nodded weakly and collapsed onto his bed; silently thanking whom ever invented the dreamless sleep potion for their help in giving him a restful nights' sleep. Mrs. Weasley hugged him and left the room, followed quickly by Ron and Hermione after they wished their friend goodnight.

"Are you going to be okay Harry?" Ginny asked, as she sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I will be," he said and kissed her hand gently. He slowly sat up and tipped the whole potion into his mouth, falling into a contented sleep at last. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek then left the room silently; thankful that her boyfriend was all right.

Meanwhile back at the castle Voldemort was enraged. He knew that someone else had been in Potter's mind. He had felt them enter and build up the barriers that had pushed him out of the boy's mind before he had a chance to find out Potter's location. In a towering rage he began waving his wand around, cursing every Death Eater in the room. Slowly he turned his red eyes to his followers and spoke;

"You all have three days to find out the location of the boy, and those who manage to satisfy me will receive a reward. Now go!"

Not wanting to be cursed, Voldemort's followers slowly left the chamber; leaving the tall skinny man to his own evil plans.

The next couple of days flew by quickly. The students were preparing to go back to school, and Mrs. Weasley was baking up a bunch of cookies and pastries for the children to take with them. Harry hadn't had another assault on his mind from Voldemort, and for that he was thankful. On the day before Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were to return back to Hogwarts everything was peaceful.

Harry was attempting to beat Ron at a game of chess, and was actually doing a pretty good job, and Ginny and Hermione were studying for their classes. Everything was quiet until the earth began to shake, and a flash of red light was seen from the window. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley and Remus were having a cup of tea. Both of the adults stopped their conversation when the ground started to shake beneath them.

"Everyone stay in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said. "It is too late to Floo out of here safely, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

All of the teens looked at Mrs. Weasley with sad expressions on their faces.

"Mum, we need to fight," Ron said. "It is the only way that any of us are going to make it out of here. "

Everyone looked out the window to see at least twenty Death Eaters on the Burrow's front lawn. Remus reached up and tapped his Order of the Phoenix pendent and hoped that reinforcements would arrive soon, or else no one would make it out unscathed.

"The children are right Molly. They are almost adults, and no Death Eater is going to spare the kids lives just because they aren't of age. This is a time of war, and I don't like the idea of any of the children getting injured, but unfortunately we must do what we have to do in order for all of us to not come to harm. Mrs. Weasley knew that Remus was right. She sniffed, and hugged all of her children including Harry and Hermione before putting on a brave face.

"That shaking feeling that we all felt was our wards breaking," she said. "It is only a matter of time before they are able to get to us."

"I have contacted the Order, so hopefully we will have backup soon," Remus said.

"Voldemort is here," Harry said, reaching up to press his hand to his forehead. Remus walked over to Harry and placed an arm around the boy.

"It isn't your time to defeat him yet," he said.

"If I can get rid of him today Remus, I will. I just want to have a normal life."

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulders gently. "I know you do Harry, and one day you shall have it, but all I ask is that you don't go seeking out Voldemort in hopes that you can stop this war from continuing. If we can prepare you over this next term, and find a way to permanently get rid of Voldemort once and for all, then in the long run that would be a better choice. I'm afraid that throwing the Killing Curse at him will only slow Voldemort down, but not stop the war."

Harry knew that what Remus was saying was true, but he just wanted to have his own life, and not be the savior of the Wizarding world. Sighing, he hung his head in resignation. Any further conversation was cut off when the front door burst open, and at least twenty of Voldemort's followers ran into the Burrow, curses flying from their lips.

Many things happened at once after the door of the Burrow was blasted off of its hinges. Harry began shooting curses at anyone with a mask on, and his friends were on either side of him doing the same. Harry could feel his scar throbbing and knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort showed himself. He only hoped that backup would arrive in time to help take out the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry sent a stunner at another Death Eater and then almost stumbled as the pain in his scar became unbearable. Quickly he pushed through the crowd of people fighting, dodging hexes and curses as he passed, and made his way to the middle of the Weasley's backyard where Voldemort stood.

"I see we meet again Potter," Voldemort snarled, his red eyes gleaming in the dark.

"You think you are going to win Tom, but you are not," Harry replied, holding his wand out in front of him.

"You know you can't defeat me with that wand," Voldemort said, as he advanced towards Harry.

"My goal isn't to win Tom, at least not tonight. No, tonight I want to capture some of your followers, see what they know, and then devise a plan of action to defeat you. You see Tom, I have something you want, so it would be foolish to kill me now."

Voldemort looked at Harry, his control over his temper was diminishing, and his red eyes grew darker.

"What could you possibly have that I would want Potter?"

Harry laughed.

"You know the beginning of the prophecy, and I know the end of it Tom," Harry stated. "I am willing to tell you the most important part of the prophecy if you wish." Voldemort looked at Harry in surprise. Clearly the boy was up to something.

"After all of Dumbledore's hard work to keep the prophecy away from me and you are just going to tell me?"

Harry laughed again. He knew that after hearing the prophecy Voldemort would be too afraid to kill him, and therefore would provide Harry more time to figure out a way to destroy him. Harry reached up and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"The prophecy states that the one marked as your equal will have a power that you do not know about Tom," Harry said, his wand held in his hand, poised for battle if need be. Voldemort looked at Harry in surprise. He probed Harry's mind, but couldn't find anything of consequence.

"I can tell there is more."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to tell Voldemort this last part, but he figured he had no choice.

"And one must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Now Voldemort was scared. He wanted to kill the boy, but he knew if he tried that some unknown power could kill him as well.

"This isn't over Potter. Soon, very soon, you will be with your Mudblood mother." With those words Voldemort shot the Cruciatus Curse at Harry, held it for thirty seconds, then quickly Disapparated. The remaining Death Eaters soon followed, leaving the Burrow in ruins behind them as they went to join their master.

Order members who had arrived on the scene during the time that Harry was talking with Voldemort helped get the wounded to St. Mungos. It was decided that the Weasley's would stay at the Order's headquarters until their house could be rebuilt, so all of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry headed back to headquarters to clean up after the night's events.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the property of JK

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Characters are the property of JK. Rowling

Chapter nine

The End

All in all the battle went well considering. There were only a few people taken to St. Mungos, but other than a few bumps and bruises everyone was fine. Sighing in relief, Harry put down the morning's addition of the paper.

"News travels fast," he said.

Remus nodded his head. "You really stirred things up with Voldemort last night Harry, and it is only a matter of time before he comes after you again. What are you going to do?"

Harry nodded. He had been thinking, and maybe Dumbledore's theory about love being the greatest power wasn't as far fetched as he had once thought.

"I have an idea Remus, but you are going to think I am crazy."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm willing to listen to anything that you have to say Harry."

Harry took a sip of his tea, and then spoke, "In order to cast the Killing Curse, I assume that the caster has to be thinking thoughts of extreme anger correct?"

Remus nodded in affirmation.

"Well, what would happen if you say the Killing Curse and think of the purest love imaginable?"

Remus thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what would happen; no one has ever tried that before."

"I know it is going to be hard for me to say the Killing Curse, but I have to do it. I know that if I just say the curse with my heart filled with vengeful thoughts towards Voldemort, the same thing will happen that happened when my parents' died. However, if I speak the curse, and have the people I love standing by me, helping me by being my magical anchors, then that could destroy Voldemort. He is pure evil. There isn't any trace of the good Tom Riddle left in his body, so since overpowering emotion of love doesn't have a soul to attach itself to, it will dissipate, but drag the evil along with it. That will leave Voldemort's body as nothing more than an empty shell."

Remus looked at Harry. He had never been more proud of Harry than he was at this moment. The werewolf stood up from his chair and walked around the table to hug the raven haired teen.

"I am proud of you Harry, and I'm sure your parents would be as well."

Harry returned the hug and smiled. "Thank you Remus," he said.

Remus smiled and returned to his chair.

After the rest of the occupants residing in the House of Black came downstairs Harry filled them in on his theory. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"What if it doesn't work though?" Ginny asked, worry in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't want anything happening to her boyfriend.

"I'm not going to just rush into this Ginny. I, along with the Order will plan how we are going to go about this. If the curse fails then there will be Order members there to help me get out of there."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes, and Harry reached over and pulled her into his lap.

"I love you, and I promise that I will make every effort to come back to you." He kissed the redhead gently and smiled. Ginny returned the kiss, and Ron cleared his throat.

"Not at the dinner table," he said.

"Awe Ron, it is only breakfast time, you will have to wait for a repeat performance at dinner."

Everyone gathered around the table laughed except Ron.

"I am going to talk to Albus and see when we will be able to get the Order together for a meeting. Do you mind If I tell him of your theory?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded in affirmation and Remus left the room. The werewolf came back a few minutes later and told Harry that Albus would hold an Order meeting tomorrow.

For once the Weasley's hearts were lighter. Even though the Burrow was destroyed, they all still had each other, and for the first time in a long time, there was hope that Voldemort would be defeated for good.

The next evening, Albus Dumbledore, along with the Order members, were all gathered around the kitchen table at the Order headquarters. Once tea and sandwiches had been distributed to the people gathered, the old headmaster spoke.

"After the battle that took place at the Burrow, our young Mr. Potter has come up with a plan to destroy the Dark Lord. After hearing the plan, I think it is a good idea."

Snape snorted.

"Potter has a good plan? Please, Albus, do enlighten us," Snape said, glaring at Harry.

The headmaster sighed. "Very well."

And so the explanation of the plan that Harry had thought was told to the Order. Some were worried that this plan of Harry's wouldn't work, but since Albus Dumbledore thought it was a good idea, no one said a word.

"I think the best way to go about this is to have me standing beside Harry, casting the curse with him. After all, I am pretty good at thinking about love, if I do say so myself," Albus said.

There were chuckles around the table.

"Then I think that Harry's friends and family should form a circle around us. Who ever is in the circle will be required to hold up a shield around us, so that no one can send a stray hex or curse our way while we are casting. Harry and I will need our full concentration."

Everyone nodded.

"I also believe if you think of ridding the world of evil, and protecting your loved ones, that will help strengthen the curse that we throw at Voldemort," Harry explained. "Even though you won't be saying the Killing Curse with us, we will need your feelings flowing throughout the circle in order to make this work. I also think that someone of equal power should stand with Professor Dumbledore and me; helping us cast the spell."

"Who?" Remus asked.

Harry turned his emerald gaze onto the Potions Master. "Professor, you and I have had our differences in the past, hell, we still have our differences, but we both have one common goal. We both want the Dark Lord dead, and I think your motivation and power will help us."

The Potions Master wanted to glare at the boy, but he couldn't. "Very well Potter, I will help you. However, do not think that I am doing this for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Very well, the rest of the Order members will be fighting with the Death Eaters. Your goal will be to keep them away from the circle."

Everyone nodded.

"Who have you decided is going to be in the circle?" Remus asked Harry. Harry thought for a moment before speaking.

"At first I didn't want Ron, Hermione, or Ginny involved, but I know that I can't keep you away from the battle, so I want them in the circle. Also, I want Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks. I think that should be enough."

"Why Remus, mum and Tonks?" Ron asked.

"Your mum has love for me, you, Hermione and Ginny, as well as a friendship with Remus and Tonks. Remus is my father's last living friend, and is my honorary Godfather now that Sirius is gone. Tonks has a love for battle and for everyone in the room," Harry said. Ron looked at his best mate and for the first time he understood what Harry had dealt with throughout his life. He smiled at Harry, then turned to listen to the headmaster.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"I shall inform you when I know where and when the Dark Lord plans to attack, headmaster," Severus said.

"Thank you, Severus. If that is all for today, I suggest we all get some sleep. It has been a trying day for all of us. Be prepared for the battle any day now." There were fearful looks on some of the Order members faces, but they all nodded.

"I shall contact you all when it is time," Albus said. Everyone nodded, and soon chairs were scraping against the kitchen floor, and people were leaving the house to Apparate back to their homes. Once the kitchen was empty, and all that remained were the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Remus. Harry and Ron sat down to play a game of chess, while Hermione and Remus talked about their favorite Defense book. Soon the teens were yawning, and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and ushered the kids off to bed.

"Harry?" Ginny said, as she stood outside her bedroom door with Harry. Harry caressed her cheek.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Harry thought for a moment. He didn't want to get into trouble by Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny needed him. He gathered Ginny close and walked into her room. He walked over to the bed and handed her the dressing gown that was folded neatly on her bed. He turned to give her some privacy, and stripped down to his boxers. Turning back he smiled at his girlfriend.

"So beautiful," he said. He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss, which Ginny melted into eagerly. A throat was cleared in the doorway, and the two teens broke apart, sheepish looks on their faces.

"I realize that you two need comfort from each other, but if I found out that you did anything, you will be in serious trouble, is that understood?" Molly Weasley asked. The two nodded, and Molly gave them both a warm smile.

"Goodnight dears," she said. She walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny to sleep in each others arms.

The summons came from Severus two days later. Remus, Harry, and Ginny were all enjoying a cup of tea when Albus Dumbledore stepped through the fire.

"It is time Harry," Albus said

"You have the location?" Harry asked.

Albus winced. "My boy, the battle is going to end where it began."

Harry took a moment before Albus's words made sense to him. _Fitting_, thought Harry, _that Tom would try and attack the Muggle neighborhood around Godric's Hollow_.

It only took ten minutes for the rest of the Order members to arrive. Dumbledore had a Portkey ready to go. Everyone placed a finger on the Portkey, and they were whisked away to Godric's Hollow.

Voldemort was enjoying himself immensely. He was partaking in his favorite pastime; torturing Muggles. He laughed as he watched a Muggle child being torn in half. He knew who his allies were, and he knew who his traitors were; Severus Snape was a traitor.

He would deal with him later, after he dealt with Potter. Voldemort could almost feel the boy's beating heart in his hand, and a shiver of excitement traveled down his spine.

The sound of Apparition tore him away from his thoughts. Dumbledore's Order had arrived.

As soon as the Order arrived, Severus Snape threw his mask away from his face and quickly stepped next to Dumbledore. The members of the Order who were to be a part of the circle all stood around Harry, and Harry raised his wand. The other Order members were fighting Death Eaters, and Dumbledore had placed a shield behind those who were in the circle, so that they didn't have to worry about being attacked from behind.

Voldemort looked at Potter surrounded by his cohorts and laughed. The boy actually thought that he was stronger than Lord Voldemort.

"Your time is up Tom," Harry said.

"You can't kill me Potter, you don't have enough power," Tom said. Harry raised his wand. He signaled to his companions in the circle, and their wands rose as well. All the people in the circle thought of love, and with the feeling of love coursing through their veins, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter yelled out the Killing Curse.

The battle around them became silent. Voldemort's shocked face imploded and he caught on fire, burning from the inside out. Once there was nothing more of Voldemort than a pile of ash remaining on the ground, Albus Dumbledore banished the ash into a jar that contained magic, and sent the jar to an underground cave, where no remnants could escape.

The Death Eaters, whom by now realized that their master was gone, tried to escape, but Auror's Apparated in and captured Voldemort's followers.

The rest of the day was spent at the Ministry. Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore had to put their memories of the day's events into a pensive, and once the Minister of Magic saw what had truly happened, he alerted the wizarding world about Voldemort's destruction.

By the time Harry's entourage arrived back at headquarters, they were all tired.

"You did it Harry," Ginny said. Harry kissed Ginny deeply.

"No sweetheart, we did it."

Two years passed and finally Harry and Ginny stood in front of the altar that had been placed on the lawn of the newly rebuilt home at Godric's Hollow. They were pledging their lives to each other, and the whole wizarding world wanted to show up for the blessed event, but Harry had only allowed one photographer to come. The vows were spoken, and the newly weds were off to spend a week at the seaside in America.

Two years later, Ginny gave birth to twins; Lily Elizabeth Potter and Arthur James Potter. They didn't stop at the twins though. Soon Molly Evelyn Potter, Grace Ann Potter, Alison Michelle Potter, and twin boys, Kris Albus Potter and Leo Remus Potter were born.

Harry and Ginny weren't the only couple to have children. Sometime after the war, Molly and Remus got together, and Molly gave birth to her last child, Corrine Marie Lupin. Remus was happy to be a father, and doted on his daughter.

Ron and Hermione were wed in a Muggle ceremony in Hermione's home town, and after Hermione graduated at Europe's finest Wizarding university; she gave birth to a baby boy named Alestor John Weasley.

All in all, now that the wizarding world did not have to fear a Dark Lord; life was good. Children were able to play in the yard, and members of families whom had been separated were able to reunite. It was a 'New Beginning' for everyone in the wizarding world.

A/n: Thanks to those who have read this story, and thanks to my beta who fixed a lot of mistakes.


End file.
